Game of Hearts
by missathlete2131
Summary: What if Ned and Catelyn had another daughter in between Robb and Sansa? A spitting image of her Aunt Lyanna, Elena Stark is caught between family duties, honor and love all while the events of a game of thrones evolve around her. How will her wild and adventurous spirit change the course of events in the first book of the series?
1. Chapter 1

Game of Hearts-

What is Ned and Catelyn had another daughter in between Robb and Sansa? With looks like Lyanna and an attitude like Arya, Elena Stark is caught between family duties, honor and love all while the events of a game of thrones evolve around her. How will her wild and adventurous spirit change the course of events in the first book of the series?

This story should follow the events in the book. It will include the scenes with the starks or that will deal with Elena directly. It will not include all the same perspectives as the book.

All rights belong to George Martin and HBO.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The castle of Winterfell was silent when the first clang of metal rang out. Catelyn Stark, who was a notoriously light sleeper, shot up in her bed from the sound of it. She stared intently out the window to her left her eyes searching frantically for the cause of the noise. On this cloudy summer night though, it was impossible to see anything. There was no moonlight and the last remaining embers for her fire had been long extinguished. She looked over to her sleeping husband and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ned" she whispered shaking him gently, "Ned, did you hear that?"

Eddard Stark groaned in response to the pressure on his shoulder and rolled over, his body now facing her. "Hear what, my darling?" He spoke, his voice groggy.

"I'm not really sure what it was. It came from outside in the yard." She pointed towards the window but Eddard didn't follow. "My Lady-" he began but she cut him off. "It sounded like _swords_."

The metal clang again and this time Catelyn didn't wait to see her husband's reaction. She jumped from her bed and reached to her robe quickly, the night air causing goosebumps to develop over her naked body. Wrapping herself up, she stuck her head out the window. "Something is going on outside" she declared. "I think it might be an attack."

"Well by all means stick your head right out in the middle of it."

She pursed her lips together stubbornly. "I can't see a thing. Oh Ned what if it is an attack? The children-"

"Are sleeping soundly in their beds, my lady." He finished patting her side of the bed softly. "You're imagination is running wild; save that for your dreams. Come back to bed my love."

"You're not worried." She still hadn't turned from the window but Ned knew from her tone that her brow was creased and she was worried.

"It's probably just the guards fooling around. They get bored on these quiet nights."

Lady Stark turned towards him defeated; her eyes losing the brightness from the excitement of the night, when a third clang was heard. However unlike the others this was followed by an ear-splitting scream followed by a bang, "Ned" she began ready to pull him from the bed if she had to but her husband was already up reaching for his clothes and boots. "Ned that's Elena's scream, I can feel it in my bones."

"Cat, you can't tell me that you could possibly know it is Elena just from her scream."

She stumbled back towards her bed giving Ned a chance to look out the window. "A child's scream is the first thing a mother hears. She can never forget it." Her husband gave a skeptical look but turned back to the window. "It's coming from the stables. I can see a light and bodies moving. What would Elena be doing in the barn in the middle of the night?"

There were interrupted by a sharp knock of the door and the voice of the captain of the guard. "My Lord?"

"Come in Jory" called Eddard as he placed a blanket around his wife's shoulders and stood tall for his captain.

Jory Cassel came swiftly into the bedroom and gave a dutiful bow towards Lady Catelyn. She nodded feebly noting instantly that his sword was already drawn and his armor in place. He turned towards his lord and gave another quick bow "My Lord-" he began but Lord Stark cut him off. "Jory, what in sevens hells is going on?"

Before the captain of the guard could answer Maester Luwin strolled calmly into the room followed by a servant. The servant placed a candle on the table and went to start a fire while the maester looked on. Jory's youthful face was filled with dread and weariness. He spoke softly, "My Lord and Lady, my sincerest apologies to disturb you so late at night. My guards heard the sound of swords and feared attack. I sent them to search for the cause of the commotion."

"Jory , you are never a disturbance." Eddard began waving off his formalities. "What did your men find?"

"I haven't been out to check on them yet my Lord, my first concern to check on the safety of the children and you and Lady Stark."

"Jory" Catelyn's voice was thick with emotion. "What aren't you saying?"

"Young Elena is not her bed, my Lady. Her window was open and her sheets a mess but she was gone."

There were a few moments of silence as everyone pondered his words before Maester Luwin came forward. "My Lady I'm sure she is fine. Let me get you some tea while we wait for news."

"Jory I want the whole castle looking for her and find out what is going on in the stables!" Lord Stark stood beside his wife, his hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Yes my Lord" He strode quickly from the room calling for others to join him.

"Maester Luwin, you wait here with Lady Stark. I'll be back when we find Elena." Eddard Stark reached for his sword and daggers. "My Lady, I'll find her."

Catelyn nodded solemly, her eyes lost of any of the brightness that she usually had. "Yes my lord."

He gave a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. It only took him three steps out in the hallway before the first voice could be heard. "Father" it called and he recognized it immediately as belonging to his eldest son Robb. "What's happening?"

"Robb go back to bed." He ordered though he knew his argument was futile. His son would never go back to bed with all this commotion and Lord Stark also doubted his son was alone in this dark hallway.

Sure enough a smaller voice was heard somewhere next to Robb's. "Father the guards have their swords drawn, are we under attack?"

"Bran you are too young to hear such things. Robb take your brother back to-"

"I heard that Elena is missing, is it true father?"

"Arya, how did you hear-"

"That young guard Lore-something or other- or maybe it was Lude-something, he told me." Arya's face bounded into view, her brown eyes nervous. "Is it true?"

"All of you back to bed now!" Ned roared but Arya pulled her brother Jon out from the shadows. " I told you Jon. Told you it was true."

"You too?" Ned asked his bastard with resignation in his tone. "Sansa, Rickon, are you out here as well."

"Yes father" his red haired daughter came out. She was the splitting image of her mother though she didn't have her natural warmth. "But only because she made me." Sansa pointed an accusatory finger towards Arya.

"LIAR!" screamed the brunette girl, her little hands rolling into fists. "You were just as curious as me!"

"Enough!" Eddard stomped his foot impatiently. "You will all go back to bed immediately. I need to find your sister."

"So it is true?" Bran spoke softly her eyes beginning to tear."

"Father let me help you look for her" Robb spoke up. "Yes me too" agreed Jon. "We can help."

"Put your siblings to bed, I'll be back to check on you all soon, and STAY INSIDE!" He ordered over his shoulder racing towards the main doors.

* * *

"It didn't take long for Eddard to reach the stables and he was happy to note that his men seemed more amused than worried. He strode into the barn quickly, shielded his eyes from the sharp lights hanging from the walls and turned to find his young daughter on the ground being tended to by Jory. "Elena" he sighed, kneeling beside her, "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, my Lord" Jory began his hands visibly shaking as he examined Elena's bruised left wrist. "I had no idea. No idea at all."

"Jory?" Ned was confused. "Why would you be apologizing?"

"He shouldn't be" spoke his daughter her jaw clenched in pain. "It's not Jory's fault. It's _his_!" She motioned to a person behind Eddard's left shoulder and he turned to find two boys he hadn't noticed before. The first was Theon Greyjoy, his ward who was staring at his daughter with a scared look in his eyes. "My my lord" he stuttered, "I- I didn't mean to frighten her."

"No you only came to spy on us." Elena spat frowning once more at her injured limb.

"Spy? On us? Whose-" but Ned stopped himself as he got a look at the boy standing next to Theon. He was young; no older than Robb or Jon with short black hair. His eyes were green and alert and at the moment he bit his quivering lip and shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. He was tall and strong from the look of him, soldier or even knight material and it was then that Eddard noticed the sword in his hand. He looked at his daughter and found a similar sword to her right. "Who are you?" he asked calmly to the young man.

"He is the boy that raised a sword to your daughter!" Theon answered. "He could have killed her-"

"Killed me?" Elena laughed, "He wasn't fighting me he was teaching me!"

"Teaching" Ned's said exasperatingly. "You are learning swordplay in the middle of the night?"

"Septa would never let me do it in the day time, it isn't proper."

"Because the middle of the night is any better."

"Greyjoy" Ned warned and his ward was silent instantaneously. "But again, who is this boy?"

The young man stepped forward but it was Jory who spoke. "He is my little brother, my Lord."

"Your little brother?"

"Yes my Lord, Joseth Cassel. He works in the stables and I had taught him a few things with some of the old swords lying around. I felt it was no harm, he dreams of knighthood and battle glory like all the other boys but I assure you my Lord if I had known he was using the swords against Miss Elena -"

Lord Stark raised a hand to silence his captain, shaking his head softly. "This is not your wrongdoing Jory, do not fret."

"It's not Joseth's either!" Elena cried. "He only did it because I asked him. Please don't punish him, father, please!"

"Elena, hush and stop moving that wrist. You, Joseth come forward."

Elena struggled to get up and moaned as she put weight on her hand. "No father, please."

"Stop worrying, my child. I do not blame Joseth either."

"You, you don't" her dark brown eyes glistened with moisture as it seemed the adrenaline finally was wearing off. Ned curled her softly into his chest and motioned to the boy once more. "Joseth?"

The dark haired youth stepped forward. "Ye-yes" he cleared his throat nervously. "Yes my Lord?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were training my lord. We've been doing it a couple of nights each moon cycle. Theon must have heard us and came to investigate. He surprised us and Lady Elena fell back onto her wrist. She let out that scream that woke the castle."

"I see. THeon? You heard them."

"He's known for weeks we've been doing this! He always drops little hints to get me nervous."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." His ward spoke quietly. "I just don't believe a man should wield a sword against a lady whether it for battle or for show. I only came to make sure Elena was okay."

"Which ended up causing me to get hurt!"

"Enough!" called Lord Stark he turned to the men. "Joseth you are to go home. We will discuss this _teaching_ more in the morning. Theon you will go back to your bedchamber. Jory let the guard know we found my daughter and have Maester Luwin meet me in Elena's bedchamber as soon as possible. I want this wrist looked at properly. The rest of you men go back to your post."

All the men bowed and left leaving only Eddard and Elena in the stables. His daughter sighed and snuggled closer into his chest. "I'm sorry father." She whispered. "Are you mad?"

"No" he spoke rubbing away a stray tear from her cheek softly, "Just thankful you are okay."

"I didn't mean to disobey. I just- I don't want to be a helpless lady, father. I don't need a knight to defend me."

"It's good to want to defend yourself, Elena but hiring a stable boy to help you in the middle of the night is not the way to do it."

"I know" she mumbled.

"Tomorrow we will discuss this further" he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He sighed as he looked at her, Elena was the splitting image of his younger sister Lyanna; she even had the fiery temper and determination. She was a Stark to her bones and it was no wondered she wanted to fight. "But for now let's get you checked out. I'm sure you're mother will be beside herself."

He scooped her up easily into his arms and headed back to the castle. He was about to say something more when he noticed the young girl had fallen asleep instantly in his arms. He smiled at her peaceful sleeping form and gave her another kiss. "Sleep well, my little knight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Elena fell back onto her bed in exhaustion, her wrist screaming in pain as she landed once again upon it. The young girl never realized how many times she landed on her left side. Regardless she pulled her blankets up and laid back against the pillows. It was only mid-day and she had already been lectured four times for her actions last night. Add in the fact that she barely got any sleep after Maester Luwin wrapped her wrist and it was no wonder why the poor girl could barely keep her eyes open.

Besides being physically drained, Elena was emotionally exhausted as well. Her first disciplinary lecture of the morning came from her mother, and boy was it a challenge. Catelyn Stark loved her children unconditionally but that did not mean she would let them off lightly for doing stupid things. She had slept in Elena's room during the night and when the girl woke early at dawn her brown eyes found cold blue ones fast.

"Mother" she moaned forcing herself to sit up but using her bandaged left hand. "Ah" she cried cradling it softly.

"Elena, no, watch that wrist," her eyes flickered concern and Catelyn took a seat onto her daughters bed to more closely assess the damage. "You certainly did a number to yourself." She sighed softly. "What were you thinking?"

"Mother, I-" but Elena cut herself off when she noticed her mother's sleeping garments. "You slept here all night?"

Catelyn waved her hand dismissively, "Of course I did" she spoke impatiently, as if the thought of not spending the night in her daughter's room was preposterous.

"Why? I'm fine. It's just a broken wrist. The boys always break something. It's no big deal."

"And when the boys break something I stay in their room as well. You'll understand one day when you have kids." She smiled softly. "Now, why would you be sneaking off at night to play with swords with the stable boy? I mean Elena, I feel like I am lecturing you on something that Arya would do, not someone who is almost a grown woman. Is Sansa the only one who understands her proper role?"

"Of course not Mother, I know my role. Why do you think I snuck off at night to work with Joseth? During the day I do my needle work and my studies and at night I learn to defend myself. I use my time wisely."

Catelyn let out a laugh, "That is supposed to make this all better? Because you use your time wisely? Proper ladies are not supposed to play with swords or bows or daggers. That is men's work!"

"Why?" asked Elena defiantly, "Why shouldn't I be allowed to use a sword. Maybe Arya is right, girls can be knights and be brave and save themselves for once. Who needs a prince if I can save myself from distress before he even gets there?"

"Please don't let your sister hear you talk like this. The last thing she needs is to think someone else agrees with her. What is so wrong with following you duties and your roles? Women have been doing it for hundreds of years."

"And that's fine for them mother but I don't know if I want that. Maybe I don't want to marry someone from a proper house."

"You don't want a prince?"

"Titles mean nothing to me they never had. I don't need a man to be a lord or prince to fall in love with him-"

"Because you already fell in love, with Joseth" Catelyn finished.

Elena blushed. "I don't know what I feel for him. But I know that the fact that he isn't highborn doesn't bother me."

Catelyn smiled, "He is a nice boy." She moved a strand of her daughter's hair from her eyes. "But he's not a proper match for you."

"I don't care about proper. I have fun with him. He treats me normally not 'my lady this' or 'my lady that'. He's not afraid to upset me or swing a sword at me-"

"Nobody should be swinging swords at you!"

"He's helping me prepare myself!"

"For what?" Catelyn asked exasperated. "Why on earth do you need to know how to swing a sword?"

Elena sighed and turned away, "I don't want to feel helpless. I don't want to be whisked away to be a lady of a castle that I don't know with a man I don't love to try and be happy. Learning to fight makes it all a little easier. Like a way out if I needed."

"So if you wanted to get out of a marriage you would fight everyone to the death? Marriage is about love and family, don't you want that?"

"Of course Mother, but with someone I choose. Why must I be forced to marry someone that other people pick for me?"

"But that is your duty." Catelyn ran a hand across her daughters face. She was the splitting image of Lyanna, a stark in every way right down to her stubbornness. "I had to do it. I came to Winterfell a scared young girl with a baby on my arm. Your father had just come back from war and we had only known each other for a short time. But look how it turned out. I have six beautiful children and a husband I love more than this world."

"That's different. Father was a good man to marry-"

"And do you think he would let you go to anywhere other than a great place with a loving husband?" Catelyn asked gently.

"But" Elena sighed, "but I don't want to marry Theon."

"Theon, Theon Greyjoy? Why would you think you were marrying him?"

"Robb mentioned it to me one time. He said that father agreed it would be a good match. Once his father dies, Theon will be the Lord of the Iron Islands and I would be his lady."

"You deserve better than Theon Greyjoy" her mother spoke bitterly. "You father might think it a good match but I disagree. You shouldn't be forced into a marriage to ensure there are no more rebellions."

"So you'll tell father that I don't have to marry him?" Elena sat up again eagerly, this time using her right hand instead of her left.

"It is ultimately your father's decision but I will try my best. But for now you are only fourteen. You have a bit more time with us in Winterfell."

Elena smiled, "I'll cherish it. I can't imagine ever leaving. I'd hate it, I know it."

"The world's a big place Elena, there is a lot more to see outside these walls."

"You're right that's why I need to be prepared."

"Not" spoke Catelyn sternly, "with sword training."

She sighed, "Yes mother."

"No my darling. You look me in the eyes and promise me you will not fight with swords. You leave the fighting to the boys and be the proper lady I know you are."

Elena stared right into her mother's eyes and spoke, "I promise Mother."

* * *

The second lecture came from her Septa. Septa Mordane was old and strict but it was no secret in the house that Elena was her favorite Stark daughter. While Sansa was much better at needlework and took more care in ladies' duties, Elena was nicer and actually spoke to the Septa as if she was a grandmother rather than a teacher. The minute Elena's mother had left the room; Septa Mordane came waltzing in, the trail of her dress sweeping across the floors. The elderly woman went right to the window and threw open the blinds allowing the sun to come streaming into the room. Taking a seat in the vacant chair left by Lady Stark she sighed, "My dear Elena, I am glad to see the rumors being told all around the castle are not all true."

"Rumors?" Elena's head popped off the pillow. "What rumors?"

"Well there is the one about a great duel in the stables between Joseth Cassel and Theon Greyjoy. The winner was supposed to win your hand in marriage that is until you jumped in the middle and got hurt."

"Oh seven hells! Are people really saying that?"

"Elena watch your mouth!" though the septa smiled as she said it. "The other rumor courtesy of your brother Bran is that the Wildlings came to attack and you were there to stop them. He told a fantastic tale at breakfast this morning about how you saved the whole kingdom with your bravery."

Elena chuckled, "Well Bran has always had a big imagination. There were no Wildlings though."

"My heart can rest easy then" the Septa smiled, "and the last rumor which I'm glad to see is not true, is that you were mortally wounded. Slashed across the chest by the sword of Joseth Cassel."

"You couldn't have believed that Septa. I'm fine!"

"Well my dear, Joseth was sent from the castle early this morning with half the guard. They all seemed rather upset, especially Jory-"

"HE WHAT!?" Elena struggled to rip the covers off the bed but Septa Mordane held her down. "No Septa Joseth can't leave, it was my fault all mine! I made him train me. He didn't want to! Oh they can't let him go!"

"My dear, he is already gone." She placed a hand on Elena's arm. "It's for the best. Your father would never have sent him away if-"

"My father! My father sent him" Elena started to feel the tears roll down her face. "Why would he make him leave? His brother and his uncle and his cousin are here. He has no one else."

"I don't know my dear. But you need to rest. Lay back in bed-"

"No" Elena cut her off once again. "No I don't want to rest, I just want to see Joseth." Her mind traveled back to all the moments those two had shared. Their secret walks in the godswoods, that time he leaned in and kissed her under the big tree. The times they used to ride horses around the castle or when they practiced their sword fighting in the moonlight. When they laid on the grass and watched the sunrise, everything went so right and though she wasn't sure when the feelings had developed, Elena knew she would never find a person that she felt more comfortable with. He was her perfect balance and now he was gone.

"I'm sorry Elena." Her Septa looked genuinely upset as she stood from her chair. "You get some rest, and I'll get some food to be brought up for you."

"Thank you" she whispered as she broke down into her pillow. "But can you tell Jory to come up here."

"Jory?" her Septa asked as she struggled to hear the young girl between her sobs.

"Yes please."

"I'll go get him" and with that her second lecture was done.

* * *

When Jory came into her room, he stood tall and straight against the back wall. Elena offered him the chair that both her mother and Septa had sat in but Jory politely declined. "I'm fine my Lady." He spoke cordially.

"Jory" Elena began but when she looked at the captain of the guard all she saw was Joseth and the tears came again. "Jory, I'm so sorry" she cried.

He sighed softly his tough exterior melting away as he watched her tears fall. He knelt by the side of the bed and reached for her hand. "Now, now my Lady, there is no need for tears."

"But Joseth is gone. My father sent him away."

Jory nodded gravely. "He did but Joseth and myself agreed it was for the best. It will only be for a little while" he added quickly as he watched Elena begin to cry again.

"Why? Why did he have to go?"

"Because playing with swords with the Lord's daughter is troublesome behavior but allowing her to get hurt is even worse. He knows better and I know better. I shouldn't have let this go one as long as it did."

"Wait you knew?"

Jory smiled "of course. I'm captain of the guard. It's my responsibility to protect all you Starks. Children included."

"You knew but you never said anything."

"Never said anything to you my Lady. I warned Joseth that I didn't think it was a good idea. He, well, I think he felt the risk was worth the reward." Elena blushed softly but Jory was polite enough to turn away. "He still seemed to think it was worth it even after he left."

"Where did he go Jory?"

"Oh just a few towns over. They needed a good horse trainer and they will pay him for his work. It will be good for him."

Elena sighed. "Will he ever come back?"

Jory smiled, "He will in good time. I'm sure your Lady Mother will not approve of me saying this but if you want to write letters I'll be happy to send them."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course my Lady"

Elena's smile grew bright and Jory gave her a soft pat on the arm as he stood. "Now if you would excuse me my Lady, I must be going."

"Okay, but know that I'm really sorry Jory, for getting Joseth in trouble and making him leave. It was all my fault."

"Hush, my Lady. The important thing is that you are okay." He gave her a quick bow and a smile and left just as promptly as he entered.

* * *

Her last lecture came from the two people she had been waiting all morning for; her two older brothers. Robb and Jon looked so different yet were so similar and as they came barging in her room, Elena prepared herself for the dramatics that would surely ensue. It began right away as Robb took a seat on the chair looked right at his little sister and cried "What in seven hells were you thinking?"

"Well good morning to you too" Elena spat as she watched Jon take a seat on the corner of her bed.

"Don't get smart with me Elena. Theon told me all about what happened?"

"Oh because he is a reliable source."

"Did they really have a duel over you?" Jon asked quietly.

"Of course not" Elena answered rolling her eyes. "Theon was spying on us. He didn't even have a sword."

"Well it's a good thing he was there" Robb announced. "A stable boy holding a sword against our sister Jon, can you believe that?"

"What if he had hit you? It was a real sword, I saw it" Jon added.

"Of course it was a real sword, that's how you learn."

"Ser Rodrik doesn't even let us use real swords" admitted Robb. "It's too dangerous."

"Well I guess I'm a better fighter" Elena announced holding herself a little taller.

Robb laughed and rubbed her hair playfully. "Oh yes" his blue eyes danced with his chuckles. "You are definitely the best swordsman out of the three of us."

She stuck her tongue out at her brother, "You're just jealous."

"I don't think Robb's the jealous one little sister." Jon spoke solemnly.

"What do you mean-" Elena began but Robb interrupted. "Yeah that's right. You have to stop with this stable boy."

"That's none of your business" She spoke up defensively.

"Theon is getting upset and as his betroth-"

"I'm not marrying Theon!"

"Elena, I already told you father thinks it will be a good match-"

"Mother doesn't" Elena spoke up.

"Your mother doesn't get to decide these things" said Jon as looked to his brother. "I don't agree with that match either though."

"Theon is a good guy. He's like an older brother to me."

Elena scuffed in anger, "So you can marry him then."

"He would be good for you and it's not like you don't know him. You guys can come back to Winterfell and visit at any time."

"Robb I don't want to talk about this now. Joseth is gone and my wrist hurts-"

"Joseth?" Robb sighed softly. "You can't marry Joseth Elena."

"I never said I wanted to." But she had a hard time meeting her brother's eyes.

"He's not a highborn."

"I know that" she said and she turned to Jon. "But he's a great guy, you'd both like him."

"I don't doubt that" Jon spoke, "he also looked nice and he clearly adored you."

"You've seen us?" Elena spoke at the same time Robb looked over to Jon and asked "You've seen them?"

"I've always been partial to walks around the castle at dawn."

Elena blushed just thinking of the moments her brother must have seen, yet he never tattled on her or breathed one word of it. She had a new found gratitude for her half-brother, however Robb did not seem to agree.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked her. He turned to Jon, "What have you seen? Why do I feel like there is so much I'm not aware of? You better not have been doing anything un-Lady –like with this boy."

"Says the boy who kisses the kitchen maids behind the armory."

"How do you-" Robb began but Elena merely smiled and turned to Jon, "and you aren't so innocent either Jon."

"No need to point out my indiscretions" announced the black haired boy as he smiled at his sister. "We all tend to forget ourselves sometimes."

"But don't worry Robb" Elena spoke up grabbing her oldest brother's hand. "He's gone now you can rest easy."

The pain that filled those big brown eyes broke Robb's heart and he knew that this boy meant a lot to his little sister. Though he hated the idea of his sister in love or any guy (even Theon) taking her away to be a Lady of their castle, he would always want her happiness most of all. "He'll come back." He announced as if it was certain.

"No he won't" she answered sadly. "Or if he does I'll be long married and gone."

"You don't know that. Maybe-" he paused to think, "Maybe we can get a new horse then we would need our stable boy back."

"Father is the one that sent him-"

"We can talk to father right Jon?" she watched Jon nod eagerly along with Robb.

"I appreciate it boys." She was going to say more but her bedroom door opened again and in came young Bran running for joy and leaping onto her bed.

"BRAN!" cried Robb as he struggled to lift his brother off of Elena. "Her wrist is broken! You don't need to break the other one!"

"I'm just glad she's okay!" He answered as Robb held him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bran; I was able to fight off the Wildlings." Her brother blushed at the mention of the rumor he started.

"I'm glad you're okay Elena." He took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Jon who ruffled his auburn locks of hair.

"Me too Bran." She smiled softly. "Now why did you come up here?"

"Oh yeah" he mumbled as he struggled to think of the real reason he came into the room. "Yes! It's time for our archery lesson. Robb, Jon, you promised to help me!"

"We did, didn't we" Jon asked his brother. Robb merely shrugged, "well we can't break our promises, can we? Lead the way Bran, we will have you hitting bulls-eyes by sunset."

"Yes" Brand exclaimed as he leapt from the bed. "Feel better Elena!" he called as he ran from the room.

"To have half the energy of that boy" Jon called as he stood to leave the room.

"You make us sound old brother" Robb spoke as he too stood.

"You are" teased Elena. She got dirty looks from both brothers but they soon started to smile.

"Get some rest sister. Once you're healed properly and Mother forgets about this whole incident, perhaps we can restart your sword training."

"You would do that Robb?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. If you are going to be kissing all these boys, I'd feel a lot better if you knew how to kill them." Both he and Jon gave her a kiss on the check and bid goodbye.

* * *

**So now we get into the actual story perspectives. Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to thank both grandduchess91 and Se acerca el invierno for their reviews. it means a lot. Also thank you to everyone for reading this story I hope you are enjoying. I hope to update every couple of days but this week maybe a little hectic so I'm sorry for any delays.

* * *

Chapter 3-

There was quite a bit of commotion around the castle when Elena finally left her room. Her brothers' archery lesson had come to a halt, first by Arya completely showing up Bran by hitting the center on one try and second by the news of a deserter in the Night's Watch. Elena didn't know very much about the Brothers that took the Black except that her uncle Benjen was a member and their job was to protect the entire realm from the things beyond the wall. She knew they took some sort of oath that they would man their post for life but when Theon boasted that the man would be beheaded for his desertion, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't think the man deserved to die for being scared and regretting a decision. People change their minds all the time. However her father's words were law and when he came around to tell her brothers' to get on their horses, she didn't have the heart to argue with them.

The part that upset her the most was that her little brother Bran was joining her father. Bran was young, just seven years old, and he had never seen a punishment as gruesome as a beheading. As he climbed on his pony, Elena could hear her mother sigh with worry. She had already complained to Lord Stark that Bran was too young to see such things but it had fallen on death ears. Her husband was adamant on letting their young son watch; he was after all not going to be a boy forever. As the party left, Bran in between Robb and Jon, her mother turned swiftly back to the castle and into her room. She asked the servants to not disturb her.

Unfortunately that left Rickon bored and unattended. His brothers and father all went on an exciting adventure; his mother locked herself in her room; his sisters were boring in his opinion and that left the three year old to fend for himself. He opted to throw rocks at the brick walls around the castle to occupy his time. Had it not been for all the dirty looks from the servants milling about in his line of fire Elena would have left him, but she felt sorry for the little boy who was left behind.

"Rickon" Elena called as she watched her little just miss hitting a young girl in the head with a large rock. "Stop throwing rocks."

"I bored" the toddler whimpered. "Everyone left me."

"Nobody left you Rickon, they will all be back soon."

"Hmmph," the kid moaned as he hurled another rock towards the wall.

"Okay come on let's get inside before you kill someone."

He ignored her and instead pushed himself up and went running wildly about the yard. As he began to run in circle around her, Elena sighed "You are going to get dizzy."

"No dizzy" he called as he started to run a little more lopsidedly.

"Mother will kill me if you get hurt. Stop running or I'll go tell her how wild her little wolf is being!"

The threat of tattling clearly frightened him, for Rickon immediately stopped running. "Don't tell Mother!" he bellowed throwing himself dramatically on the ground.

"Rickon" Elena called exasperated, "let's go find our sisters. We can play inside with them."

"No sisters" Rickon cried back; now reaching for some arrows that were left behind from before. "Bow time. I wanna shoot."

"You can't shoot, you're too little. Besides I can't teach you and the boys left with father."

He sat down hard on the ground and crossed his arms in a pout. "I'm not little! I can do anything Bran can do."

Elena sighed softly and took a seat next to her brother. She reached for his arms and held him still. "You're right Rickon, you aren't little. You can do anything Bran can. _But," _and she overly enunciated the word, "I can't teach you with my wrist broken. How about we go inside and play with Sansa and Arya? When the boys come back you can shoot."

Her brother bit his lip awkward and looked around. The yard was empty now, everyone with some sort of common sense left once the rocks stopped being tossed and the young Lord made his way to arrows. The only people in view were a few scarce guards here and there but no one else that would play with the little boy. With his options all fleeting away, Rickon grabbed onto his sister's good hand and began to pull her up. "Okay 'Lena" he called her affectionately, "we go play."

When she got to her feet, Elena scooped him up using her right arm and swung him softly. "Off we go."

"Can we sneak into the kitchen first" the little boy asked sweetly.

"And spoil our dinners? Of course" Elena smiled and carted him towards the kitchen.

* * *

With stomachs full of Lemon cakes, the two siblings continued on their quest through Winterfell for their sisters. Normally all three of the Stark girls would be practicing needlework, but Septa Mordane was busy with other work and left the girls to practice themselves. With her broken wrist, Elena was excused, but Sansa and Arya were still expected to accomplish something. Not having any supervision though seemed to be hindering that.

Heading up to the sewing room, it didn't take long before the voices of their sisters' arguments found Elena and Rickon. They both shared a knowing smile as they heard Sansa shriek in disgust from whatever Arya had just done or said. Elena wondered if there was ever a moment when the two girls got along. She knew they were different; and by different she meant completely opposite in every way, but they had to find some common ground. As she walked closer to the room, she began to pick up part of the conversation and she was shocked to hear her own name being brought up into their mess.

"Of course, you would agree with Elena" cried Sansa's voice. "Swords fights and daggers, and in the middle of the night no less; how _barbaric."_

Even without being in the room, Elena could sense her youngest sister began to get red with anger. "Just because you can't even lift a sword, doesn't mean the rest of us can't be prepared." Arya's voice was cut off by a loud huff.

"Prepared for what Arya? For winter? Winter is coming, yes we know. But we will be no help in stopping it."

"Speak for yourself" spoke Arya defiantly. "You keep working on your needlework and dream of your knights and princes."

"Is that so wrong of me? To do what ladies do? Arya don't you ever dream of being a princess-"

"No." She spat simply.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder how we are related."

"I wonder that too sometimes." Elena called as she carried Rickon into the room. She looked to the oldest of her younger sisters and saw her blush in mortification and look to her needle work as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Arya's needlework laid untouched on the table in the center of the room; clearly she had no desire if there was no Septa Mordane to supervise. The feisty brunette smiled and reached for her baby brother excitedly. "Rickon, were you the one throwing the rocks at the servants before? They were yelling something awful all throughout the castle about it."

"Wasn't me" Rickon announced innocently reaching into his pocket for a hidden lemon cake. "Want half" he offered hoping to change the subject.

"Yum" Arya said as she took the treat greedily.

Elena meanwhile pulled out another treat and placed it in front of Sansa. "We stole you one too" she said kindly.

Sansa smiled. "Thanks" she whispered then her face blushed again. "Elena I didn't know you were out there. How much did you hear?"

Elena smiled and took a seat next to her red haired sister. "I heard enough. But don't worry Sansa I agree with you."

"You do?" she asked in shock.

"_You do_?" asked Arya as she and Rickon began to play with a ball on the other side of the room.

"Yes. It was very barbaric of me and Arya, Sansa is right, it's not proper for a lady."

"See Arya" she seemed to get her confidence back now that she knew her older sister wasn't mad, "if you ever want to get married-" Sansa began.

"I don't want to get married." Arya argued, "and no one would want to marry me either."

"Well that's obvious."

"Sansa" Elena scolded. "Don't say that." She turned to her youngest sister. "Any man would be lucky to marry you Arya. And one day that man will take you to his castle and you will run it. And you'll have kids who are stubborn and determined like you."

"You sound like Mother."

"And is that so bad?" Elena asked thinking of her talk this morning with her mother. Lady Stark had been so disappointed in her actions and had warned her about discouraging Arya from similar behavior. "Like it or not we will all be married someday. If we end up like Mother we should count our blessings-"

"Not I. I would rather go live at the wall."

Sansa sighed, "There really is no reasoning with her is there?"

Elena smiled, "no I'm afraid she will always be rebellious."

"How can you yell at me for talking about becoming a knight if you were off playing with swords last night with the stableboy?" Arya stood up proud on the table.

"Off the table please" Elena warned as she offered her right hand to help her sister down. Arya ignored it and jumped down herself. "I was wrong in going out last night. It was foolish and it was a good thing Theon found us so we could stop our childish playing-"

"You can't honestly mean that?"

It was true that Elena found no truth in her words but she didn't want her sisters thinking that her behavior was right. She looked over to the brunette girl and nodded. "I do. I mean it. What I did was wrong. Don't follow my example."

"Don't worry I won't" Arya declared. "I won't be foolish enough to get caught."

"ARYA" Sansa screeched. "You are impossible."

"Arya's a knight" Rickon called as he tried to stand on the table as well.

"Yes Rickon! I am! A fierce knight! Defender of the realm!" She soared across the room like she could fly.

"Children please!" Sansa cried putting down her needle in frustration. " We are supposed to be working on our stitches not jumping around on-"

"A raven!" Arya exclaimed excitedly jumping to the window. "It's got a message! I wonder who it's for."

"It's probably for father." Elena answered as she picked up Arya's needlework and tried to do a few stitches. Her wrist screamed in protest and she threw it down angrily, earning her a sympathetic look from Sansa. "I could stitch something for you if you needed. At least until your wrist is better."

"Thank you" Elena whispered back.

"Maester Luwin got the bird! Rickon lets go see what the letter said." Arya grabbed her little brother and pulled him to the door.

"He's not going to tell you" Sansa called in a sing-song voice.

"Yes he will, but I'm not going to tell you what he says. You'll have to find out yourself." And with that the young boy and girl were gone from the room.

"You want to go see if he'll tell us" Elena asked expecting her younger sister to chastise her for being curious as well.

To her surprise Sansa smiled, "Yes please" and the two hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

Maester Luwin's room was at the top of one of the northern towers; open to intercept and send all messages and letters. Arya who reached his door first, knocked eagerly. "Maester Luwin" she called, "Maester Luwin, who sent the letter."

It took a few minutes but the Maester finally answered. "What are you children doing up here?"

"There was a letter" Arya explained.

"I am aware but-"

"Who is it Maester?" Rickon asked excitedly, standing on his tippy-toes.

"It is not addressed to me Rickon, so I cannot open it. I need to go deliver it to you mother though." He heard past them but not before Sansa caught a glimpse of its seal.

"It's a stag!" she announced. "It's from the King. A stag is the sigil of the House Baratheon."

"Very good Sansa, but now if you will all excuse me, I must go to your mother." He left them in the hallway and hurried down the tower steps.

"I wonder what the King wants." Elena spoke as she watched the Maester leave.

"I don't know but the boys are back and I think they brought home puppies!" Arya exclaimed as she looked out the window.

"Puppies?" Sansa asked as she too stuck her head out the window to get a better look.

"There is something fuzzy in their hands! Let's go look." Arya tugged her little brother one more time and hurried downstairs. Elena and Sansa shared a look and quickly followed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed; I know it was a bit of a filler chapter but I need to get past these points to really get into the story. Please review and I'll see you all soon for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the delay! Here is chapter four. I'm not super happy with it but I tried my best that's all I can do.

Again I own nothing! Also as you will tell in this chapter Elena names her direwolf North. I really came up blank on picking a good name for her wolf and then I was thinking about how they always say the North remembered and I thought it would work. That being said I don't feel like being sued by the Kardashian's or something crazy like that for using her name so I take NO ownership for North :)

* * *

Chapter 4-

The thoughts of the King's letter were all gone by the time Rickon and the girls greeted their brothers. What looked like puppies from up high in the Maester's tower were actually direwolves, which of course was even more exciting to the children. These seven fluffy balls of fur were just so adorable Elena couldn't wait to hold them herself. When Robb handed her a tiny dark grey wolf and told her that it was hers to keep, she nearly squealed; she was so excited.

"Father's really letting us keep them?" she asked her brother excitedly. "Direwolves in Winterfell, how perfect."

"Yes of course" Robb grinned, "Seven direwolves, seven kids. Courtesy of some great negotiating from Jon over here" he wrapped an arm around his brother, "Father couldn't turn them away."

Jon smiled weakly but shrug out of his older brother's arm. "It's the sigil of the house. We were meant to have them."

"We?" Theon Greyjoy spat angrily. "If it wasn't for the runt of the litter over there you wouldn't have had one. Direwolves are sigil for the House Stark, last time I checked your last name was Snow."

Jon's face blushed as he picked up his direwolf. He stared at his gold eyes sadly and let him snuggle into his fur coat. He was about to defend himself when his little sister kicked Theon hard in the shins. "He is a Stark!" she yelled as Theon began to curse loudly, rubbing his shin.

"Arya" Sansa yelled but Robb who was laughing put a hand on his sister's shoulder to stop her. "Serves him right Sansa, don't yell at her. Theon, you know Jon is a part of our family."

The way he said 'our family' made Elena feel as though her brother was including Theon in their family tree. She knew that Jon got the same vibe as he looked over at her and rolled his eyes defeated. Elena turned back to her eldest brother and frowned. She would never understand why Robb enjoyed Theon's company they were so different. Theon was always smirking, always being inappropriate and acting like he knew more than anyone else. Yet Robb never cared. He looked up to Theon and always went to him for advice and answers. She knew her mother was worried about the relationship as well.

"What happened to their mother?" Sansa asked suddenly taking everyone from their prior thoughts and back to their new pets.

"Killed by a stag." Spoke Bran. He had just gotten Rickon to trust his wolf and was smiling widely. "See Rickon, nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh poor babies" cried Sansa. "Let in the wilderness alone like that. They must have been afraid."

"Afraid" spat Theon bitterly as he watched the children huddle over their new pets. "Those things belong in the wild, not here in Winterfell." He reached for a sword and pretended to swing it like Lord Stark had done at the beheading. "If it was up to me," he continued, "I'd have killed them and left them with their mother."

Elena and Sansa let out a loud gasp while Rickon pulled his wolf closer. "My shaggydog" he called. "No touchy Theon."

"Don't mind him" Robb laughed as he watched his baby brother hug his wolf tighter, "He's just jealous, he didn't get one. He won't hurt them."

"Not jealous Robb, I wouldn't want one of those beasts in my bed."

"Yeah you just prefer those girls from town." Arya spat.

"Arya" her siblings screeched shocked at her words. "Don't talk like that Arya" Jon warned. "You shouldn't know things like that.

"Well it's not like he hides those things. I hear him boasting to Robb all the time."

Theon laughed, "Yes I'd take my girls over a direwolf anyday." He shrugged over at Jon when he noticed the dirty glare coming his way. "Well it's true."

"That's enough talking about that" Elena said helping Rickon lift Shaggydog into his arms. "These pups need to be fed, they are probably starving."

"How do we do that?" asked Arya as she put down her skinny brown wolf and looked up at the others. "If their mother is dead?"

"Warm milk will be best" spoke Robb. "It's what they would have got from their mother. We can use the milk from the kitchen. Heat it up a little first."

"He told us we have to care for them ourselves though" Jon warned as he snuggled his white wolf closer to his body. "We can't give them to the servants to care."

Sansa held up a brown direwolf to the sky. "Oh they are so adorable" she cooed, smiling brightly. "Look at this one, she's so perfect and well behaved." She looked down at her little sister whose direwolf was laying down in a particularly muddy area. "Very similar to their owners as well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Arya as she laid down next to her now sleeping direwolf."

"It means your wolf's coat is as filthy as yours. Must you lay in the dirt."

Arya looked to her sister and shrug. "Yup"

"Come on lets go feed these little guys" Robb called as he pulled Rickon towards the kitchens.

The other children began to follow except for Elena who was still watching Theon carefully. "Aren't you coming?" asked Jon giving his sister a wary look.

"I'll be there in a minute." She spoke watching Theon take a seat on a barrel of hay and following suit. Jon gave another look but said nothing more. He took his direwolf and followed his other siblings to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of silence, Theon sighed. "You should really feed her." He motioned towards the direwolf who was gnawing on a piece of hay. "Clearly she is hungry."

"North will be fine."

"North?"

"Yeah" Elena blushed. "That's what I figured I'd name her. Thought it was cute."

Theon smiled, "I guess it's okay." He pet the wolf gently. "So why are you here with me, I thought you were mad from last night."

"Oh I am" she declared sternly. "But I have a few questions that I wanted answered."

He gave an uncharacteristic frown. "Fire away."

"Whatever was happening with me and Joseth, why was it your concern."

He grabbed her hand suddenly, surprising her. "You're my concern. One day we will be married and have a family. I really don't want you with some stable boy-"

"Who said we are marrying?" She ripped away her hand and crossed her arms.

"Well it would be proper. I mean I know your father is concerned about rebellions from my father. If he sees me happily married he would never attack-"

"Theon, if I was to get married I would want it to be for love not to protect against rebellions."

"Marrying for love?" he began to chuckle, "marrying for love is for common folks. Lords and Ladies get married for peace, or property, or alliance, or for properness. Never for love. Your parents didn't marry for love, nor did my parents, or the King and his wife-"

She held up her hand, "I get your point."

"You're upset now. I'm sorry I had to teach the way the world works. You'd think you would know by now. Just like your sister dreaming of gallant princes to come whisk you away."

"I'm not like Sansa" her voice began to rise along with her temper.

"Oh right you dream of stable boys. Good thing I got him kicked out Winterfell." He pushed back a piece of her hair. "Don't need you tainted."

She slapped his arm away so fast that North looked up and growled. "Don't you ever talk about him."

"He's a stable boy that you knew for like what a month? In love that fast."

"It's none of your business. Just know I'm not marrying you. Your father can conduct a million rebeliions."

"It's not up to you Elena. Your father picks your husband."

"And you think he'd pick you? His prisoner?" she asked defiantly.

"I'm his ward!" Theon yelled causing Elena to jump. North began to growl again but the two teens ignore her. "I'm the heir to the Iron Islands. I will be a lord! And you will be my Lady one day whether you like it or not." He reached for her again but North jumped in between biting the young man's hand in the process.

"Ahh get your stupid wolf off me!" He waved his hand frantically trying to shake the pup off him.

"North, stop it!" Elena screamed and to her surprise her direwolf dropped Theon's hand instantly.

"They really are a beast!" Theon yelled watching the blood pour out of the bite marks.

"A beast? She's a genius. North, you already learned your name. You are so smart." She picked her up and hugged her close.

"She's vicious."

"Defensive. She's protecting her new mother." Elena smiled. "Come on North, you deserve something better than Theon's hand to chew on." She picked up the puppy and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Theon cursing and flexing his hand in her wake.

"These Starks are going to kill me." Theon mumbled as he watched the girl leave.

* * *

A few days after the excitement of the direwolves, Eddard Stark informed his children that they were to meet in the training grounds after their lessons and needlework. They were all excited for the meeting; each speculation what their father had to discuss. There was some concern though. The day before Shaggywolf had howled all night keeping the entire castle up. The children knew their mother was frustrated from the lack of sleep and they worried that she might have convinced their father that the direwolves had to go. Luckily the morning went fairly quickly and before the kids knew it they were outside waiting for their father.

Lord Stark came out briskly, his cloak dragging along in the dirt. He stood in front of all seven kids and sighed. "My children I have bad news." He watched his eldest son gulp and send a worry glance to Jon. Jon returned the glance with a grimace. Elena meanwhile was holding onto Rickon's hand too tightly as the three year old struggled to break free. Sansa stood stone faced, Arya's grey eyes began to dart towards an escape, while Bran's were focused on his wolf. His children were so different yet at theis moment they were all the same; scared. He decided he let them worry enough. "The hand of the King, Jon Arryn has died. He was a very close friend to me, almost like a father, and he was the husband to your mother's sister."

"Have we ever met him father?"Arya asked curiously.

"When you were very little." He answered solemnly. "It has been at least five years. Regardless he was family."

The children all looked down sadly except for Elena. She turned to her father nervously. "Is that all father?"

"No," Lord Stark continued, "The king is coming here."

"To Winterfell?" Jon asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Why would he come here?" Robb asked as a huge howl came from the far end of the yard. It was Shaggywolf, who was currently being chained up for growling at the kitchen staff. Robb looked over at the wolf but continued, "The King never comes this far north."

"Well he is on his way. Should be here in about two weeks."

Sansa gave a big smile, "Will the prince be with him?" she asked.

"Yes, along with the Queen and the whole guard."

"Ugh they are all coming?" Arya sighed, "Great."

"You will be well behaved for their visit" Lord Stark warned, "All of you, best behavior."

"I can't wait" Sansa squealed happily turning to Elena. "It's going to be so exciting."

"Sounds more annoying than exciting" Arya retorted as her father frowned. He was about to chastise her when his voice was drowned out though by another howl from Shaggywolf. Ned looked angrily over to the wolf and tried again, "This brings me to my next point the wolves."

"You can't make us get rid of them, father" Sansa pouted. "They are part of the family."

"This cannot happen" Eddard explained, "I cannot have these wolves keeping the whole castle up."

"Shaggywolf just doesn't like being chained up" Robb explained as the wolf howled louder. "See" he explained as he unchained the animal. Shaggywolf immediately took off towards Rickon and laid down peacefully. "He just missed Rickon."

"Shaggywolf, good wolf" Rickon explained rubbing him gently. "Shaggy go get rabbit." He pointed a finger to a rabbit that was sprinting across the field and the wolf followed quickly after it. Rickon clapped in encouragement as the rest of the Starks looked on.

"If you can keep them under control then they may stay" Eddard compromised earning smiles from all his children. "So that is it. Girls you will help your mother prep for the Queen's arrival and boys" he gave all his sons a hard look, "just stay out of trouble."

The children all nodded and Lord Stark smiled. "That is all. Go back to your activities." Rickon gave a hoot and went to chase after Shaggywolf, Bran and his own wolf following quickly behind him. Sansa and Arya both turned back towards the castle while their father headed towards the armory.

"Father, wait" Robb grabbed both Elena and Jon with him as he chased after their lord father. "We have a question."

Lord Eddard turned around to face his eldest children. "Yes Robb." He asked wearily.

His eldest seemed to lose his momentum for a second because his eyes instantly hit the ground. "Well you said how the king is coming with all those riders and knights and the whole guard."

"Yes" his father spoke trying to urge a point out of his son.

"Well that is probably going to be a lot for the master of horses to handle, don't you think?" Robb lifted his head up and gave a tiny grin, hoping his father got the meaning of his words. He knew Elena did for she gave a quick start and held her breath. Jon gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and turned to their father. "I agree Father. It will be a lot of horses to handle."

Lord Eddard smiled, "That is certainly a fair point to consider." He rubbed his chin toughly, "Well I could always send you boys to help if need be."

All smiles were gone as both boys shook their head solemnly. "We can't take care of the horses, we don't even like them and we wouldn't know what to do" explained Robb at the same time as Jon spoke "No, we can't take care of all that we have to be good hosts."

Ned laughed, "So my master of horses will need some help and my sons can't take care of the horses because" he looked at Robb, "You don't like them and don't know what to do? And" he turned to Jon, "You need to be a good host for our guest. "Well that shall be problematic the next time I ask you both ride out with me." He looked up towards the ceiling. "What shall we do?"

"What we really need is a stable boy." Spoke Jon quietly.

"A stable boy, well I just sent one away a couple of days ago." Ned smiled at his daughter. "We could always get him back I suppose."

"Oh Father could we?" Elena's face lit up in excitement and Ned could feel it warm his heart.

"Of course my darling, but not until the king and his guard arrive. Although you might not believe it but the job in that other town is good for Joseth. I want to give him some time to complete it. The King should be here in half a moon cycle. We will call for the stable boy then. Fair enough?" he asked his kids.

They all nodded eagerly and Ned laughed. "So it's settled. I'll go inform Jory and Ser Rodrik. They will both be happy with the news. You kids go find your little brother before Shaggywolf snacks on more than just rabbit."

He turned and left but was still able to catch Elena jumping into her brothers' arms. "Oh thank you, thank you" she called as she pulled them both in closer.

"I promised we'd talk to him, didn't I" spoke Robb. "And when have I ever lied to you."

Ned went out of earshot and smiled; he loved to see his three eldest children getting along.

* * *

So next chapter will skip right to the King's arrival! And wait until the King realizes that Elena is the mirror image of Lyanna, you can bet Cersei won't be happy!

Next chapter should be soon! Thank you again to all those who review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delay in posting. I had a hard time writing out this chapter but I was able to write out a whole outline for this story and it looks to be about 30 chapters taking us all the way to the end of the first book. Now in some chapters (as you will see in this one) I follow more according to the show than the book. Its only because of character perspective or I like how the show did the scene more but for the most part I will follow the book.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and again thank you to the few that review and follow; it means a lot.**

**All rights belong to Mr. Martin**

* * *

The two weeks before the King's arrival seemed to drag on for the Stark children of Winterfell. All their free time was spent helping preparing for the grand arrival that by the time the big day came and Bran shouted from the rooftops that he could see them, they were all exhausted.

As the King and his guard galloped in, Elena lined up nicely with her family. There all looked so proper though Elena was upset to see her half brother Jon being forced to stand in the back. Her mother insisted that it was an insult to shove a bastard under the royal family's nose and to let him stand in line with the rest of the high-born children was just preposterous. Her father tried to argue but he didn't seem to have the energy or patience for it and merely let it go. When Elena looked back at her brother, he gave a quick smile and she was relieved to see that the young man looked a lot happier back there then he would have been next to Lady Stark.

Looking back down the line at the rest of her siblings, Elena noticed someone was missing. Her mother must have read her thoughts as she sighed impatiently and cried "Where is Arya?" Lord Stark gave a quick glance around and grimaced wondering what sort of mischief his youngest daughter could possibly be in now. Her wife, after receiving no answer, turned to Sansa and tried again. "Sansa" she spoke, "Have you seen your sister?" The red haired beauty merely shrugged and went back to watching the gate for the Prince. It was all she could talk about in the past few days and it was driving everyone, especially Arya and Elena who were subjected to listen to it the most, nuts.

Before Lady Stark could send out a guard to find her, Arya came sprinting up, a knight's helmet on her head. She scooted past her parents as best she could, trying to avoid their inquiring glances but Ned grabbed her arm. "Woah woah woah," he called, "where did you get this?" He asked removing the helmet and passing it to Ser Rodrik. When his daughter didn't answer he sighed, "Well go get in line" he spoke giving his wife a grin as she rolled her eyes at their daughters antics.

Arya dashed to her spot in line between Sansa and Bran and almost pushed her younger brother over. "Move" she cried, as she elbowed her way in. Elena turned back to Jon who was smiling at their little sister's antics.

As the carriage and horses came close, the Stark family all stood a little straighter with their heads a little higher. They watched the King ride in on his horse, and dismount with a grace that was not expected for a man of his stature. As he came forward the family all bowed their heads in respect and the entire castle followed. King Robert ignored them all, walking strongly to Ned and standing in front of him. "Stand" he roared and Catelyn sneaked a peek over to her husband to gauge his reaction.

Eddard did as he was told and stood taking in his old friend's wider frame and old face. "You got fat" Robert bellowed and Ned felt himself wanted to laugh for the sheer irony of the statement. Yes perhaps he had gotten a little out of shape but that was nothing compared to Robert. When Ned had seen him last he was the half the size of the man standing before him, and most of his weight was from muscle not his waist. He gave his old friend a sly look, making sure he understood that the only reason that comment did not come with a punch in the jaw was because Robert was king.

Robert began to laugh and pulled his old friend into a hug. "Nine years Ned! It's been too long. What have you been doing here in the North for so long?"

"Watching it, for you" Ned spoke simply. He was smiling brightly masking out the worried lines that usually were set on his face. He looked young again.

"Ah well, you could have come South for a bit. It's been too long."

Ned smiled, "It has" he agreed.

Following down the line, the King turned to Lady Catelyn. "Cat" he called and he pulled her into a great bear hug.

"Ohh your grace!" Lady Stark squealed as the King lifted her easily off the ground.

"It's great to see you!"

"Eh hem" called a sharp voice, and it seemed all those in Winterfell turned to see the Queen dismount from her carriage with her two youngest children. Her gown was luscious and flowing with the finest golden silk that Elena had ever seen. Her hair, a matching gold to her dress, was curled up around her head in a neat up-do. Her face was calm but in her eyes was a coldness that clearly didn't belong with the rest of her. She put on a fake smile and walked over.

In an instant Eddard Stark was taking a knee and bowing his head. "Your grace" he murmured kissing her hand gently.

Cersei smiled and turned to Lady Stark. "My queen" she bowed and it seemed as though the Queen was satisfied with the greeting.

Robert meanwhile was continuing down the line to the children. He stopped at Robb and commented on how big he had gotten, how strong he must be; the usually formalities. Though he seemed genuine, he lacked any real emotion; that is until he stopped at Elena.

At first the King just stared; his face a mixture of pure excitement and longing. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Then finally his voice was found and he bellowed "Seven Hells!" The whole kingdom turned to look suddenly and Ned and Catelyn shared a knowing (and worried) glance.

Elena, a little shocked by the King's outburst, looked toward Robb nervously and saw him mouth the word 'bow' to her. At a loss for what else to do, she followed his directions, bowing politely to the King and muttering "Your Grace". Before she could look back up though, she felt a hand under her chin.

"Don't bother bowing at me child, let me see that face." Robert Baratheon was all business now as he stared into Elena's brown eyes. They were just like Lyanna's, the young girl knew that. The Stark house was known for their grey eyes but both girls seemed to carry along the brown eyes from Eddard's mother. They were rare; especially with most of Elena's siblings carrying the blue Tully eyes gene instead.

Elena began to feel uncomfortable as the King looked her over. He spent the most time staring at her face but he did look at her body as well. When he spent a good few minutes staring at her breasts, she could see the Queen huff in annoyance and Robb move closer to protect her.

"It's her. You look just like her." It sounded like the King was talking nonsense at this point and Elena could tell her father was getting annoyed. When the King ran a hand lovingly down her cheek, her father spoke up.

"Robert" All the happiness from his tone was gone and he looked at his friend solemnly, "Robert it is not her."

The King turned towards her father and grinned, "She's the splitting image, Ned. How could you not have told me?"

"She is not Lyanna, Robert. She is Elena." But his words fell on death ears as the King went back to staring at the pretty young girl. He reached to her face again and sighed. "Such a pretty, pretty face. Oh how I've missed this face."

"My love" called the Queen, her face hard in a grimace, "There are other children to greet."

The King ignored her. "You should come to King's landing my dear. You don't belong stuck in the north."

The Queen huffed again turning to her twin brother Jaime, who was watching the scene with disgust, for support. The Kingslayer merely rolled his eyes and waved for her sister to dismiss her husband's actions. The Queen did not listen though as she raised her voice again. "_That_ is enough Robert. She may look like her but she is _not her_."

"Quiet woman" Robert warned but he listened to his wife as he continued down the line to greet Sansa. The minute the King passed her Elena let out a breath in relief. She had never felt more criticized and under observation.

When the greetings were done and the King asked her father to take him to the crypts, Elena scurried out of there as fast as she could, not even stopping when she heard Jon call her over. When she finally made it to her room, Elena grabbed North into her arms and began to cry from the awkwardness of before. She always knew she looked like her aunt but so did Arya, why didn't the King go crazy for her?

Before she could answer a knock came. "Please leave me alone Jon. I'm fine." She spoke softly still hugging North tightly.

"It's not Jon" called Sansa's voice. She sounded unsure but yet she was persistent. "Please Elena" she knocked again. "Can I come in?"

Elena wiped her eyes quickly and tried to compose herself. She got up from her bed and opened the door to see her little sister's worried face. "What is it Sansa?" she asked softly.

"I was just coming to check on you. You left the courtyard so suddenly."

"Yeah well, I had to check on North." She motioned to her direwolf but Elena knew her sister wasn't fooled.

"It was the King, wasn't it" Sansa asked.

She shrugged and took a seat on her bed. "He was strange." Elena had a hard time meeting her sister's glance.

Sansa took a seat next to her sister and sighed. "He sees Aunt Lyanna" Sansa spoke simply, "He sees her in you and she was his first love."

"But still the way he touched me, it was like he wanted me to be his betrothed just like she was."

Sansa pondered this for a moment than spoke, "He invited you to King's Landing."

Elena's face reddened, "Like hells I'll go. You can go instead I know you want to."

Sansa blushed. "I would love to go there. The real summer weather, the royalty, the excitement, it's a lot better than the North."

"Well you can go then."

Sansa's face fell. "I wasn't invited."

"Well it's not like Father will let me go anyway. The King will leave in a few days and will make Father promise to send me in a few years and I'll talk him out of it."

"What if he wants you to marry Joffrey?"

Elena scowled, "I wouldn't. Joffrey is not for me. Besides he clearly favors you."

The red haired maiden's eyes lit up, "You really think so?"

"Of course Sansa. The prince couldn't take his eyes off you once he came in the courtyard. I'm sure if he had any say in the matter he would choose to have you escort him back to King's Landing not me."

"You're older though."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Her sister played with the fringe of her dress, avoiding her gaze. "You're the natural choice being the eldest. And if King Robert wants it-"

"King Robert doesn't want me to marry his son, he wants me for herself."

Sansa gave her a look and burst out into giggles. Elena stared at her awkwardly but found herself laughing as well. "I'm sorry" her sister said as she wiped away the tears that came to her eyes. "It's just I can't see you with him. He's so _big_!"

"Think of the poor Queen" Elena giggled, "Marry to that big bear of a man."

"Oh that would just be awful. King Robert just doesn't look like a King."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Not like Joffrey you mean."

"Joffrey is the perfect example of how a King should look. Or Jaime Lannister, he looks like a King."

Elena thought back to the Queen's brother. He was her twin and had the looks to prove it. The same golden hair and green eyes graced his face but he wasn't as cold as his sister. He seemed to find everything amusing. His confidence bordered on cocky and Elena was never quite a fan of him from the stories her father used to say of his betrayal of the Mad King. Also his nickname was Kingslayer, making him not the first choice for the ruler of Westros. "Well I don't know about Jaime, but I think Joffrey will make a good king" she smiled at Sansa, "and maybe one day you could be his Queen."

"Oh you really think so?" Sansa asked eagerly.

"I do, now we must go get ready for the welcoming feast."

"Oh yes I'm wearing that new dress I made! Oh I hope Joffrey loves it." She stood from her sister's bed and began to twirl, "and I must go ask Mother to put my hair up in that way she always does! I know he'll like that." She left the room in a fury and Elena merely watched her go. She was glad someone was excited for this welcoming feast because Elena was dreading it.

* * *

**Next chapter will be all about the welcoming feast including a horrible scene with Cersei and Elena, and the much anticipated return of Joseth! A little sneak peak for you he will _not_ be as happy to see Elena as she is to see him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and following this story. It means a lot! I'm really liking this story and I'm excited to get some of these boring parts out of the way to begin the real action in the book.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Her whole body was trembling and there was a sheen of sweat across her brow as Elena made her way up to the dais. The Queen had called upon both her and her younger sister Sansa to great them properly after everyone was done with dinner, and the prospect of having to meet with that cold woman seemed too daunting for the young girl's liking. Her only saving grace was that her mother was seated next to Cersei. Catelyn Stark was always a proper hostess but Elena felt confident that if the Queen started to get a little out of hand, her mother would come to her rescue with a witty and quick remark.

When they reached the top both girls bowed stoically and they watched their mother and the Queen stop mid conversation. "My daughters" spoke Catelyn giving each girl a smile.

"Welcome little one" the Queen greeted Sansa first and had such a tender tone to her voice that it made Elena a little uneasy. Cersei tilted her head to the side slightly, "You must be Sansa, my, what a pretty pretty girl you are."

Sansa gave a nervous grin, "Thank you your grace." Elena was happy to note her sister was shaking as much as she was, though why she was nervous was beyond Elena. The Queen clearly adored her while the second Cersei looked over to the brown haired youth, her grin was ice cold.

"Ah Elena, glad to see my husband has parted away from you to give us some time." She looked toward her husband and upon seeing him grabbing the ass of one of the kitchen maids, let out a sigh. "His actions must have made you uncomfortable."

"Your grace-" began her mother but the Queen held up a thin hand to stop her.

"You must know why he stared at you for so long. Your appearance, it is so similar to my husband's first love. Such a tragic end to such a young girl, don't you agree Elena?"

"Yes-s, your Grace" Elena stuttered.

"Let us hope such similar tragedies don't fall upon you." She stated and gave a smile. Elena looked to her mother whose eyes were narrowed in distaste.

"Yes, your Grace."

The Queen turned back to Sansa. "Well little one. I believe my son has fallen quite fond of you and since the King seems determined to blend our families, you would be the natural choice.

"My Queen," spoke up Catelyn, "I believe Elena was the King's first choice for Prince Joffrey."

"My husband can wage his wars and kill his boars but when it comes to matters of marriage I believe the mothers know best, don't you agree?"

"Yes your Grace." Spoke Catelyn warily.

"Clearly Sansa is the natural choice then. Beautiful and proper. She would do wonderful in the south. Tell me sweetie have you bled yet?"

Sansa, who had been so happy a second ago from the Queen's praise, blushed in mortification. "Not yet your Grace."

"Well that is too bad. An heir would be expected as soon as possible. But no matter you can come to the South with your father and when the time is right, you will be married."

"Your Grace don't you think you are rushing this. She is only 13."

"She doesn't belong trapped in the North. The sooner she leaves the better."

"Oh thank you, my Queen" gushed Sansa happily, "I would be delighted to come to King's Landing with you."

"And your little sister should come too, get some refinement." They all turned towards Arya, who at the moment was stuffing her mouth greedily with food and laughing at something her brothers' had said. Princess Mrycella looked mortified as did Prince Joffrey but the rest of the Starks laughed. Cersei turned towards Catelyn sweetly, "she will learn to be a lady in no time," she spoke patting her arm gently.

"Why thank you, your Grace," answered Catelyn giving her youngest daughter a disappointed glare.

"But as for you" Cersei turned towards Elena, "You cannot come to King's Landing."

"Why not you Grace?"

"You have that northern look, my dear, you would never make it in the South. People there wouldn't appreciate your type of beauty. Look at your sister, she radiates bright like the sun. You on the other hand are dark and hard. Stark traits" she looked to Catelyn sadly, "a shame really that she didn't get the Tully features like the rest of your children. Men in King's Landing won't find you as desirable as they would up here. Much easier to find you a husband if you stay."

"That's funny, your husband seemed to find my looks very desirable. I mean he planned on marrying a Stark before you."

"ELENA!" her mother gasped as her hands flew to her cheeks in horror. Sansa followed her lead, letting out an estranged gasp and turning to her sister. "I'm so sorry your Grace" she muttered under her breath.

"Elena apologize!" her mother commanded as she turned to Cersei. "I'm so sorry my Queen. Please, please forgive her. She is just a child, unsure of her words."

But Cersei smiled, "No apologies necessary, my lady, your daughter is right after all. The King does have a fascination towards your kind. But, the gods work in mysterious ways. I am Queen and Lyanna is buried in the ground."

"So being desirable only gets you so far."

Cersei narrowed her eyes, "Apparently so."

Catelyn Stark looked to her eldest daughter and scowled. "Elena you and your sister are excused. Please leave now."

"Yes children run along," agreed the Queen, "and you little one" she motioned to Sansa, "I look forward to having more dinners together in King's Landing."

"Oh yes, thank you my Queen" squealed Sansa.

"Thank you for calling upon us, my Queen" Elena spoke sweetly, reciting the manners that her Septa had taught all these years. Her mother nodded in encouragement and motioned for her daughters to leave before more damage was done. Sansa, not wanting to leave the Queen's presence, if she was to be complimented some more, bowed reluctantly and slowly walked away. Elena on the other hand was out of the feast as fast as her legs could take her. She escaped through the kitchen and hurried off to the kennel hoping to find some solace in North. Her direwolf seemed to be her only savior nowadays and after all the exchange with Cersei, she would need all the support she could get.

As she hurried through the dark, Elena found herself tripping over the uneven ground. Finding it easier to just stare at her feet, the girl travelled quickly throughout the grounds, that is until she banged straight into something solid.

"Ooph" Elena groaned as she felt her body snap back on the impact. She knew she was about to fall but a pair of strong hands stopped her. Looking up to see her savior, Elena felt the breath catch in her throat as she found the face she had longed for the past two weeks. There in front of her was Joseth.

"Oh gods" she exclaimed as she reached tentatively for his face. He balked suddenly pulling out of her reach and letting go of her arms. "Joseth," she took a few steps back to prevent herself from falling, "sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No my lady, it was my fault."

"My lady?" she looked up to him in confusion. In all the times they had been together Joseth had never called her by her proper title. It wasn't needed and Elena hated it anyway. When they were together they were both on common ground, both equals. It was one of the reasons she loved being around him so much, and yet in an instant it was gone.

"Yes my lady?"

"Stop calling me that!" She smack him roughly in the arm and he took a step away from her. "I'm sorry my Lady." If his face wasn't so serious she would have thought he was joking but there was no humor from the boy in front of her.

She hit him again this time rougher, "STOP! Joseth what are you doing? You never talk to me like this."

"It is your title, my lady, what else would I call you." His brown eyes were cold, his usual spark of excitement and youth gone. How had he changed so much in just two weeks? Elena reached for his hand but he moved once more out of her reach. "No my lady." He chastised.

"Is this because you were sent away? Joseth I am so sorry my father made you leave but your back now, we're back" she tried to smile.

"There is nothing for us to get back to my Lady. We were wrong before, I was wrong. I should have never conducted myself in such a way around you it was improper-."

"Seven hells, you cannot be serious. Improper? Do you think I care about what is proper or not?"

He shook his head and sighed, "It might not matter to you but it matters to me. I risked a lot fooling around with you and we are lucky the only punishment was me being sent away for a bit." He reached up and for a moment it looked as though he would caress her face. His hand stayed suspended but after a few seconds he flexed it and brought it back down. Elena threw herself onto him not carrying anymore. His defense was weakening, she could see that, he still loved her; he was still the same Joseth from before. "I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt-"

"Stop" he spat and he threw her roughly out of his arms. "We can't do this."

"But Joseth-"

"I cannot risk my brother's position or my uncles messing around with the Lord's daughter-"

"Risk their positions?"

"-especially if I have no feelings."

She felt tears welt up in her eyes, "No feelings?"

"I know you cared about me but I only help you because you asked of it. I never-"

"Don't!" she bellowed, not caring that she was screaming in the middle of courtyard and that anyone leaving the feast might hear, "DON'T pretend you didn't feel anything!"

"I didn't! You wanted to learn how to wield a sword so I taught you. It was nothing more."

"When we walked around the Godswoods?"

"I didn't want to leave you by yourself, it could have been dangerous. It was purely out of duty that I came along."

"And when you kissed me?" she whispered.

"That was a mistake, we were a mistake."

"But I love you" Her voice was so small, so broken and when she looked up into his brown eyes she began to cry. "Please Joseth, don't say these things."

"You and I are not allowed to be together Elena. It isn't how things work." When he said her name she knew he was back to her. Her lover had returned. She buried herself in his arms again and this time he didn't turn her away but instead held her close. He buried his face in her brown curls and inhaled softly taking in the scent he had missed all the lonely days away. "Elena" he moaned.

"Please Joseth, I love you so much and I know you love me."

"You will love your lord husband and make high born babies and be a lady at a faraway castle. You will be happy."

"No" she shook her head, "I won't be happy, not without you. Not without my sword training partner and star watching companion. Not without the boy who treated me normally for once in my life instead of a fragile lady that would break at a moment's notice. You were my knight from the fairy tales, my protector and my best friend. How can you throw that away? How could you throw away our happy ending?"

"Life is not a fairy tale. We don't get to do what we want; we don't always get our happy ever after. You have your duties and I, mine." He stared into her eyes and felt his heart break as her tears began to fall. "I'm sorry."

Elena ignored his apology and thrust herself forward. She let her lips meet his, catching him by surprise and reached for his face in passion. He didn't reject her instead lifting her easily into his arms and against a wall letting out a moan in the process. He continued to kiss her lifting her arm above her head and then going for her neck, listening to her groan in pleasure as he got closer and closer to her sweet spot.

There continued for a moment, until finally coming to his senses Joseth pulled away. "Damn it Elena, no!"

"What is the problem Joseth?" She asked finally getting her breath back. "Why do you all of a sudden care about duties?"

"Your parents and my brother made it clear, we aren't to continue this-"

"My parents?"

Joseth sighed, "Your mother and father came to talk to me shortly after I came back. They said we were to no longer sword train even if you begged."

"Well I don't care about the sword training-"

"And my brother asked me to not hurt if I didn't think this would be forever."

"AND CLEARLY YOU DON'T!"

He shook his head, "Stop yelling."

"I think I have a right to yell." She called back though her voice was considerably lower. "You just kissed me with all the passion in the world and now you are saying you don't want this because it won't be forever."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just," he stopped to rub a hand across his jawline. "We will never be able to be together."

"Yes we can! Be a man and take me away from Winterfell, we can be married and have babies. I don't need the Lady title, I'll be happier with you."

"No, Elena. We can't"

"So we can't be together now because of how my future might end up? According to the Queen no one will want to marry me" she took on the Queen's accent, "I'm undesirable" she muttered.

"No, you will marry a lord soon and though you might not mind whoring around with me on the side I can't-" He was cut off by a violent smack to the face. His hand went instantly to his cheek and he could feel the heat and blood pounding under his palm. "Elena, I'm sorry."

"Leave" she mumbled crossing her arms and turning away from his glance.

"Elena, I'm sorry but you know this is best."

"Fine leave." Her voice began to crack and when he went to place an arm on his shoulder she flinched away. "Now Joseth. You don't want anything to do with me, its fine, so go."

"Let me walk you back to the castle."

"I can find my way, thank you."

He gave her one last look and sighed, "Alright, I'll leave." He pulled out her hand and brought it to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on her fingertips, he could hear her begin to sob. "I'm sorry."

The minute he was gone, Elena fell to the ground in sobs. She sat on the hard ground, crying into her dress when a low growl of a voice startled her "Are you okay, my Lady?" It was Sandor Clegane, the Prince's personal protection, and a beast of a man. He his hideous scar found the moonlight and sent shivers down Elena's spine. She hid back in her dress. "Please leave me." She spoke though it was severely muffled.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly giving her a quick once-over.

"NO! Please just leave me be. I'm fine Ser."

"I am not a Ser, my lady. But if you'd rather sit out here and cry that is your business."

"I'm not crying." Elena spoke stubbornly wiping the tears off her cheek. She looked up to see Sandor roll his eyes in annoyance. "I'm fine. Move along."

The scarred man gave her another look and huffed, "Clearly." He handed her a handkerchief and watched as she dried the rest of her tears from her face. "Now my Lady it is dark and the feast is over, you should get inside."

She nodded and went to hand back his linen. "It is yours" he mumbled, "if you don't work on getting thicker skin, you'll need it more than I. Crying over a boy is foolish for a lady"

"That is none of your business and again I'm not crying."

He gave her another eye roll and Elena found herself getting angry. She stood and dusted herself off throwing Sandor's handkerchief in the dirt. "Keep your handkerchief; give it to your prince. He seems more likely to cry then I will."

"But what if that stableboy comes back?" He asked taking the now soiled linen into his hand.

"He can use it." She gave him a glare and then turned back to the castle. Sandor gave a small smile to her retreating figure then continued his stroll in the darkness.

* * *

**So poor Elena, first the Queen bashes her then Joseth breaks up with her but things will hopefully get better! Next chapter will feature Elena meeting Tyrion who she finds more in common with than she would have thought! Look for this to be posted soon!**


	7. Author Note- Not Giving Up On This Story

Hey Guys, first I just want to apologize for the delay in posting. I really gave up on this story for a bit and between working three jobs and running I just didn't have time. I felt bad because so many of you have read and a few even review but I didn't think I had it in me to finish. However due to this person, who will remain nameless, that took the time to private message me about how unneccessary my story was and how pointless it was for me to create a character and write a story about her, I decided to prove this person wrong.

I understand that not everyone will like this story and by all means constructive criticism is more than welcome, but don't say that a story is unneccessary or stupid to write. Its fanfiction, none of these stories need to be written but we do it because we want to or we like to, or because when we read these books we picture how things would have been different. I write because I like to and I wanted to be an author when I was younger. So even though this story is unnecessary I will continue. Look for a chapter soon!

Thank you again for all those that read Game of Hearts!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone!

Happy to give you all a new chapter! Hope you guys like it. And again I'm sorry for the delay and for the post the other day. That person just really frustrated me. That being said I am always willing to listen to constructive criticism because I want to become a better writer not only as I progress in this story but in future stories as well. I thank you all for your kind words and for reading!

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 7-

The morning after the banquet Elena found herself alone and hiding in her bedroom. She was still irritated from the night before, though who she was the angriest at she wasn't sure. The Queen was definitely up there on the list, her words from last night still pulsing throughout Elena's head. She had insulted not only her own looks but her aunt as well, and though it was no secret that the King had favored Lyanna over Cersei, it was no reason to take it out on her. Though going to King's Landing had some promise, Elena didn't think she could stomach spending more time with the royal family. The Queen was rude, the King was creepy and their eldest son Joffrey seemed to learn his manners from his mother. He was a complete nightmare. To spend every day at their breakfast table was something Elena wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

Besides the Queen, Elena was also annoyed at her parents. First came the fact that her mother didn't exactly defend her during her public execution last night. She understood that it was the Queen making the comments, but some of the things stung and her mother seemed more annoyed at Elena's lack of manners than Cersei's. When she found out Elena was refusing to leave her bedroom this morning, Catelyn Stark had pounded on her daughters door and announced that she begin to act her age immediately. She stated that she expected this sort of behavior from Arya, not from her eldest daughter. But Elena held firm, and told her mother that she feels unwell and she will be down later. Her mother sighed and reluctantly left. As for her father, Elena was annoyed at things Joseth had said. Her father had went to see him and warned him about not practicing sword training no matter how much Elena begged. More than that, he didn't want the two of them to be around each other anymore. The young girl expected nothing more from her mother, but her father always seemed different. He was more accepting, more willing to look at things in a different light and understand them from her perspective, and yet this time he didn't even let her explain.

It seemed to all be for the best though, thought Elena bitterly. Joseth clearly didn't love her anymore and she therefore was over him (or so she told herself). He wasn't the man she thought he was after all. He wasn't carefree and spontaneous, not having a care of what was expected of him or of her, but rather just like all the men in the Winterfell. He worried of duties and of her honor and highborn and low born; It was always the same thing. Maybe she would have to marry Theon, she thought again but just that thought alone sent her burrowing back under her pillows. She did not want to become a Greyjoy that was for sure.

A knock on the door made the young girl jump as she became a tangled mess of brown hair and blankets. "Who's there?" she called.

A tired voice responded, "Elena dear, I think this has gone on long enough." It was Septa Mordane, no doubt sent from her mother. Though the old woman might have sounded frail and tried, Elena knew she was not above entering without permission. Rather than wait for her door to be knock down, the young girl jumped out of bed and swung open the door. "Good morning Septa." She greeted softly.

"Good Morning Elena, nice to see you out of bed." She gave her a quick look-over, stopping at the tangled mop of hair on top of her head and the disheveled nightgown on her thin body. "Though you look un-kept, you seem quite healthy."

Elena plopped down on her bed and pulled the covers back over her head, "No I'm sick, Septa and I plan on spending the morning resting in bed.

"You are not sick, my dear, you are hiding." The Septa echoed from on top of the covers. "Come join your sisters and the Princess Myrcella in needlework."

"No" Elena moaned throwing back the covers but still hiding her face in the pillows. "I will join them after."

"And what am I to tell the Princess?" The Septa asked rubbing Elena's back gently. "She talked so highly about spending the afternoon with you and your sisters. She will be most disappointed."

"Tell her to get over it, I'm not that great at needlework anyway. Besides if she is anything like the Queen she won't want me there anyway."

Septa Mordane let out an almost snort like laughter. "So Queen Cersei says some rude things and now you hide up here? That doesn't sound like a Stark thing to do."

"You wouldn't understand, you weren't there-"

The old woman smiled and made the young girl face her, "You think I didn't hear what happened the minute you stormed out of the dining hall. Your mother feels awful by the way, but you know she couldn't say anything. The Queen is the Queen after all and from what I heard you held your own, even insulted the Queen once or twice."

Elena blushed, "Just because she is the Queen doesn't mean she gets to insult me."

Septa Mordane laughed, "Now there are those Stark genes." She patted her leg, "Up now child. Come to your needlework. Show that Queen you aren't afraid."

"Oh no" the young girl shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Oh Elena, can't you please-" but her words stop suddenly as footsteps were heard in the hall. There were heavy, too heavy to be a woman, unless it was Arya stomping her way up the stairs in anger. Elena peered from around the door frame and saw her father come into view. His face looked tired but he still smiled at his daughter. "Elena," he greeted warmly. "Will you excuse us please Septa."

"Of course my Lord." She bowed cordially at him then turned to the young girl, "I take my leave now child, there is someone else to pry you from your bedchambers." Before letting either respond, Septa Mordane retreated to the door and pulled it shut behind her leaving only the two Starks left.

Eddard Stark took a seat on the bed and sighed, "What is all this about Elena? Not leaving your bed this morning, insulting the Queen last night-"

"She insulted me first!" the young girl yelled but her father held up a hand to quiet her.

"She is the Queen, Elena you can't talk such ways with her."

"Well I am Elena Stark, she can't talk that way to me!"

Ned rolled his eyes at her declaration. "So like your aunt. She too would have had a hard time holding her tongue to Cersei Lannister."

"She insulted Aunt Lyanna too!" Elena jumped to the edge of her bed to be closer to her father. "She kept saying how she died."

"Well she is dead Elena." Lord Stark's grey eyes looked sad now, as if he was reliving that last day with his sister once more in his head. "It is not an insult to call a dead person dead."

"Well to talk that way-" began Elena

"-is rude but again it is not an insult." Ned reached for his daughter's hand. "You must understand Cersei is only Queen because Lyanna is gone. Robert will always love Lyanna more; will always wish she was still around, will look upon his children and wish they were from her instead of his wife. For the rest of her life Cersei will live with the fact that she was chosen second. It is a lot for someone to deal with."

Elena crossed her arms, "If you want me to feel sorry for the Queen-"

"I would not expect that from you but I do expect respect. She is a Queen and a guest of Winterfell. Septa Mordane and your mother raised you with better manners than those you are displaying."

She looked down softly, "I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to say such things at the Banquet. I wish I didn't." She paused and looked up at her father's face. "I really wish I didn't."

"It cannot be changed now. We must live with the consequences of our words."

"Mother's mad at me, isn't she?"

Eddard sighed and looked to the window. His face etched with worry lines and his grey eyes dull and lifeless. "She is worried. Your mother has a lot on her plate right now and you behaving in such ways does not help."

Elena frowned. Her parents were stressed and worried and locking herself in her bedroom was not helping matters for them. "I'm sorry father, I'll go join the others and give the Queen a formal apology later."

"Yes you will."

She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Will you go find Septa and tell her I'll be joining the others for needlework once I get dressed?"

Her father smiled affectionately and nodded, "Of course my dear." He stood and made to leave. "Your mother will be pleased to see you."

"Yes" Elena agreed and stood to get ready. However just as her father went to close the door behind him she could help herself. "Father?" she questioned.

"Yes Elena?" his head poked back into the room.

"If you go to King's Landing, I want to come." She spoke calmly though on the inside she was nearly jumping to see her father's reaction.

Lord Stark looked puzzled by his daughter's words and stepped back into the room, "Why would you want to go there? After everything with the Queen-"

Elena cut him off, "That's exactly why I want to go. She doesn't want me there; she doesn't think I can make it. I plan on proving her wrong."

Eddard scowled, "Elena, please. You just agreed to be cordial and respectful."

"And I will" the young girl declared. "I don't want to stay in Winterfell anymore father, please."

"Is this because of Joseth?"

She balked at his words but stayed firm. "Of course not. Why would it have to do with him?"

"I know you two fought yesterday. Your uncle Benjen heard you outside."

She merely shrugged. "Yes we fought but it's no matter. I want to go to King's Landing, for myself not for him. Please let me go. The King himself wants me there."

"Robert does not want you there, he wants Lyanna."

"Well he can settle for me then."

Ned ran a tired hand over his face, "You can go to King's Landing with me but you will be the proper young lady the whole time. Septa Mordane is coming with us and she will ensure you act the right way."

"Oh thank you Father!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Now, now, first we must get your mother to agree. I don't think she will be happy losing all her daughters to the South."

"She will agree, she knows it's for the best!"

"Yes," Ned agreed though his tone sounded unsure. "Go on and get ready, the girls will be waiting for you." He kissed her quickly and left the room.

* * *

After a dull afternoon with her sisters and Princess Myrcella, Elena was glad to have a bit of free time alone before dinner. She headed towards the library, her safe haven, when she caught the sound of the Queen's voice in the next hallway. Sneaking quietly around the corner, Elena saw the unmistakable Lannister blonde talking feverishly with her brother Jaime. She looked stressed and angry, so unlike the calm and cool demeanor she had the other night. Elena crept closer trying to make out their words.

"-Hand of the King. It should have been you, Jaime" the Queen whispered fiercely.

Her brother did not seem to share her enthusiasm as he rolled his eyes frivolously. "You knew he offered it to him. It would have been foolish of him to deny it."

"It will be foolish for him to have accepted. The South is no place for Starks." Cersei played with her hair absent-mindedly, deep in thought. "He should have chosen you."

"Sister if you had thought Robert would choose me as his hand; you are as much a fool as he thinks you are. He doesn't approve of me as head of his Kingsguard, he will surely keep me out of his hand." Jaime reached for her gently, placing a hand on her arm in a non-brotherly like manner. "You are not such a fool are you now?"

"Of course not" she spat throwing his arm off her. "Let Ned Stark come South, let him learn how the Kingdom works. He will see Robert is not the man he fought with so long ago, but a dumb pigheaded man like the rest of them."

"He will learn soon enough that his power does not reach as far South as he thinks."

"And he will run back north with his wolf tail between his legs" Cersei finished. She looked towards her brother again, "And then you can be the new hand."

"I'm not sure I want it, Sister. It certainly sent Lord Arryn to an early grave."

Cersei gave a loud laugh that sent a chill down Elena's spine. It was something about this woman that seemed so evil, that Elena just wished she would disappear and leave her family in peace. She loathed the Lannister woman, and hearing her laugh in regards to Jon Arryn's death made Elena hate her even more.

"Jon Arryn was noble but not as much as Lord Stark can be. Wait until he sees that the King has and never will be the most powerful person in the Kingdom."

Jaime smiled his hands on her once more, "And who is the most powerful person in the Kingdom sister? Is it you? In your fancy dresses, with your golden crown, your fake smile. Letting your husband lay his filthy hands on you, succumbing to his will. It takes more than a pretty face to have power in the Seven Kingdoms

"It also takes more than a sword."

He bowed in amusement, "Ah yes my Lady but when there is a fight for a throne, my sword comes in handy."

Cersei huffed in annoyance and began to walk down the hallway. She was moving away from Elena so it was a bit hard to hear. Fortunately her voice carried so the young girl was able to make out just enough. "Use your sword against the Starks," she spoke, "then it will be handy."

* * *

Her mind racing with anger, Elena sprinted the rest of the way to the library and slammed the door behind her. The noise was loud and should have brought anyone else in the room to investigate. When no one appeared, Elena knew she was safe and began to think over what she just witnessed. "It must be so nice to be Queen," she declared out loud, "get to mess with everyone else's lives just because you don't like someone. Who can blame the King for not loving her. The miserable, horrible, oaf of a woman if she does anything to my family, I'll kill her myself."

"Oaf of a woman? Well that's one I never heard before."

Elena neared jumped from her seat as none other than the Queen's younger brother moved from around a bookshelf. His grotesque face was masked in shadows but she could make out his mismatched eyes. One green, one blue and both cunning, he smiled as her moved forward slowly. He bowed slightly, clearly showing a pain in his left leg and took a quick seat. "Young Lady Stark, what a pleasure to see you."

"My Lord," she bowed politely, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Ah yes, the one good thing about my size is that it makes it increasingly harder for people to notice I am in the room. Let's me hear very interesting information though." He smiled sweetly, "Like death threats towards my sister."

"I didn't mean to say those things, your sister, I mean- the Queen, she is truly lovely." Elena blushed at her words, knowing that it was futile. She had just insulted the Queen to her own brother; her parents would be mortified.

"As lovely as a wasp after it stings you." Tyrion smirked. "Please don't lie to my face and call her lovely. I will lose all respect for you."

Elena paused at his words. "Please don't tell her, my Lord."

"If I had cared enough about my sister I would but lucky for you, I share similar opinions as yourself on the topic of Cersei." He picked up a book and skimmed through it quickly. "You should be careful when you vent though, my Lady. Had it been my brother instead of me, things might have been much more severe for you."

"Lucky for me Jaime is not the Lannister that frequents libraries." She sat down across from him and finally released the breathe that she had been holding since he revealed himself.

"Ah yes, my brother is not so keen of books as I."

"He prefers swords so I hear especially when a King is around."

Tyrion smiled and Elena worried that perhaps she was being to forward. He was a Lannister after all and she had already insulted two of his siblings. Yet something inside her told her it was okay. Tyrion didn't look angry, if anything he looked amused. His blue and green eyes were bright and his smile hid some of the grotesqueness seemed to vanish.

"So brave for such a young girl, perhaps my sister is wrong about you. So tell me why would we be thinking of killing Cersei?"

Elena looked away, "I was just angry, I didn't mean it."

"Ah but surely she must have done something. Had I not expose myself you were ready to tear this library apart in your fury. What could have caused such anger from such a young girl?"

"She hates me."

Tyrion pondered her words carefully, "She hates me too. She has never been known for liking many people."

"She doesn't think I can make it in the South."

"A fair judgment" he shrugged. "You Starks are notoriously bad down there."

She smiled at him, watched him take a sip from his goblet and let him turn his attention back to her. "Well we shall see." She spoke. "I am going with my father when he leaves to become Hand."

"Defying the Queen's wishes." He bowed his head. "I applaud your stupidity."

Elena's smile left, "Pardon, my Lord?"

"The South is not a place for you. Your sister perhaps yes, she can become a lady, marry Joffrey, make an heir and do well but you, you're not meant down there."

"I can learn to be a lady, find a proper husband and start a family. Do all that which is expected of me."

He snorted in his goblet. "Oh yes, you come across as one who just blindly follows what their told."

"If it's my duty, I will."

"You have no duty. You are a child."

She stared at the floor and listened to the dwarf give an impatient sigh. "My sister will make you life a living hell if she doesn't want you there. Why torture yourself?"

"To protect my father" she whispered.

"Lord Stark is capable of taking care of himself. Stay up North, it's where you belong. And as for I, I belong with a lovely red-headed whore." He watched her blush at his words and he laughed. "Ah yes excuse my frankness but you admitted to wanting to kill my sister in front of me so I will admit to wanting a whore in front of you." He stood from his chair with some difficult and reached for his goblet once more. "And don't worry, all this will stay between us two and all these books." He gave a quick bow, "It has been a pleasure," he announced and he limped from the room.

* * *

So chapter 7 complete. I didn't realize it would take so long to final get to moments that are in the actual book but we will see Bran's accident in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Long chapter ahead, hope you guys all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8-

It was a few days later in Winterfell and everyone seemed to be preparing for the royal family's exit. There was a feast planned for tonight that seemed to be so big and overflowing in splendor that it would rival even the welcome feast. All around the yard, servants were cleaning and packing things away for the big journey south, while inside the castle was bustling putting up decorations and getting all the supplies. The ladies on the castle were in charge of setting up while the men got to go hunting for the main course. As she folded yet another linen for the Queen's dinner table, Elena couldn't help but think she would much rather had gone with the men.

"You're doing it wrong" called a young girl's voice and Elena turned to see her sister's best friend Jeyne Poole standing before her.

"No I'm not" she shot back defiantly. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was indeed folding wrong but that was beside the point. Who really cares if the edges aren't straight or if she folded over instead of under? The Queen would hardly notice the difference.

Jeyne wrinkled up her nose as if she smelled something foul. "No you are, see" she pointed to the seam that was clearly visible. "If you folded under, you wouldn't see the seam."

"Jeyne, it hardly matters-"

"It does Elena, because if you mess it up, I'll be the one to redo it." She yanked the linen from the elder girl's hand and refolded it properly. "You might be excused to go get ready in an hour's time but I will have to stay here until it's finished."

"Oh alright" Elena moaned grabbing the linen back and taking her time to fold it nicely. When the seam was no longer visible, Jeyne smiled. "See that wasn't hard" she spoke handing Elena another linen to get started on.

The elder girl rolled her eyes, "Okay I got it now. Can't you go bother my sister or something?"

"Sansa is busy getting ready for tonight" Jeyne said looking sad. Clearly she would have preferred Sansa's company to Elena as well.

"She's getting ready already! She has hours."

"She needs to look perfect for the Prince. The engagement will be officially announced tonight."

"Officially announced" Elena scoffed, "Everyone already knows."

Jeyne frowned, "well regardless it will be. So she needs to look perfect."

"I'm sure she will."

"Does it upset you?" Jeyne asked cautiously.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Does what upset me Jeyne?"

She sighed impatiently at the elder girl's lack of interest. "Your little sister marrying first! Especially to someone as wonderful as the Prince."

"I think we have different opinions on wonderful, but no I'm not jealous."

"Shouldn't you have been his wife? You're the eldest daughter after all."

"Yes Jeyne, I'm aware" she snapped. "I'm going to get some air. I will finish this later."

"It will be awkward in King's Landing, won't it?" Jeyne asked, obviously ignoring Elena's previous statement. "Watching them planning a wedding while you just get older and older."

"Have you been talking to the Queen or something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Elena shrugged, "Seems like something she would say."

Jeyne sighed softly, "Can't believe one day Sansa will be Queen." You could hear the jealousy in Jeyne's voice as she took a seat next to Elena. Perhaps that was the reason she sounded so sad before. She knew her best friend was leaving to go become a princess and eventually a Queen while she would be stuck here up North.

"I don't think being a Queen is all it's cracked up to be." Elena spoke remembering her father's words about Cersei. Her husband loved another woman and she was forced to live with that the rest of her life. Certainly that must have been hard in the gossip filled halls of King's Landing.

"You're joking right? She will get to rule the Kingdom! She will wear the finest clothes and jewels and have a crown!"

Elena stood up, "Let's just make it through the engagement before we start measuring Sansa's head for a crown." She started towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jeyne called.

"I'm done folding linens, after all I'm basically sister to the Queen." She gave the young girl an amused look and was satisfied to see Jeyne roll her eyes. The linens were mostly done anyway she was sure no one would miss her if she snuck outside and rested before the big banquet.

Walking around the castle grounds, Elena felt instantly relaxed. It dawned on her how much she loved Winterfell and to think that she would be leaving for King's Landing was a somber thought. She wouldn't be able to enjoy the brisk Northern wind anymore, nor enjoy the peacefulness of the Godswood. But she assumed she could find another spot to think in King's Landing.

As she approached the kennel where they were to keep their direwolves for the rest of the King's stay, Elena watched her half brother Jon let out his own pet, Ghost. The white wolf sat obediently at his owner's side as he waited for Jon to lock the gate, but turned as he heard her approach. He trotted over to her and sniffed at her heals happily. Jon, noticing his wolf had left him turned to see his sister. "Elena" he smiled, "Shouldn't you be helping set up for the big banquet?"

She stuck her tongue at out him and, "I'm done setting up, I fold enough linens for two banquets," she whined. "Wait, why aren't you with the other men?"

"Bastards aren't allowed to go hunting with the Prince. It is an insult to them."

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "even if the bastard is the better man?"

Jon smiled softly, "especially if he is."

"Well I'm sure you aren't missing much." She started to unlock North's cage. "I bet Robb will come back and tell us how he wasn't allowed to shoot until Joffrey had the first kill and I bet it took ages."

"I'm sure you're right." Jon swung open the kennel door and North came running out. She sniffed happily at Elena's feet for a few seconds then moved to Jon and finally settled next to Ghost. Just like their owners North and Ghost seemed to get along well and the two began to stretch their legs by running throughout the courtyard together. Taking a seat on the grass, Elena and Jon watched their wolves play together, each one smiling softly.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Jon clearly his throat. "I um… I decided to join the Night's Watch."

Elena turned toward her brother silently, her eyes wide in shock. She then turned away, her voice still silent and looked at the hard ground below her.

"I'm sorry to spring it on you like this; I just thought you should hear it from me." He explained nervously. "Say something, please" Jon begged as his sister stayed silent.

"Why?"

Jon exhaled softly, "The wall is a place for bastards-"

"You're not a bastard." She interrupted quickly, "well not a real one at the very least. You're Lord Eddard Stark's bastard."

"Which means I'm still a bastard." Jon explained patiently, "I don't belong at Winterfell, I never really did. If it wasn't for your father's honor I wouldn't be living in a castle."

"You belong in Winterfell just as much as the rest of us."

He smiled, "you know that's not true. I'm not a highborn. Robb is to be heir to Winterfell and though I doubt he would kick me out-"

"He would never kick you out!" Elena interrupted passionately.

Jon held up a hand to stop her, "Even though he wouldn't kick me out, it is not my place. It is his."

"Well if something happened to Robb-"

"Gods forbid" Jon interrupted.

"Yes, yes Gods forbid" she waved him off; "if something were to happen you are the next son."

He chuckled, "Have you met your mother? It would be over her dead body that I would ever be heir to Winterfell."

They sat in silence for a minute until finally Elena spoke again, "Well, if I was heir I make you stay." She spoke confidently.

"Well until you are, it is off to the wall for me."

"Have you told the others?"

Jon shook his head, "You're the first besides father of course. I'm a little afraid to tell Arya. You know how she gets."

Elena smirked, "She will want to go with you."

"Yes she will. But her place is in King's Landing, along with you and Sansa and father."

"That is not our place Jon, and you know it. We all belong here."

Her brother remained silent, choosing instead to rub Ghost affectionately. North meanwhile nudged into Elena's side, hoping for the same treatment.

"You can't go to the wall" Elena's voice became small. "it's dangerous. The Wildlings, the White Walkers, the criminals and rapists, it's not a place for you."

"Do you think I am a coward sister? Do you think I will be too afraid to defend this kingdom?"

"Don't talk all noble to me, Jon, I know you too well. I'm sure you'll be the best Night's Watchman they ever had but that doesn't mean I want you to go."

He put an arm around her, and Elena leaned into his embrace. "I'll be fine Elena. Besides you'll be down in King's Landing anyway. What is the difference if I'm here in Winterfell or at the Wall?"

She paused contemplating his question, "I'll worry about you more but I guess I'll miss you just the same."

He smiled, "And I will miss you."

"Uncle Benjen will look after you right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course" he answered, "I bet we will get to go on all these great adventures, and Ghost will come too."

They both looked fondly at the white direwolf. "Well I'll feel a bit better about your safety with Ghost being there."

"You think too poorly of the wall. I would worry about yourself sister, you are walking into the lion's den."

Elena smiled proudly, "You think I am a coward brother," she said while holding back a giggle. "You think I will be too afraid to defend the kingdom against the evil Lannisters?"

Jon laughed, "I would take White Walkers and Wildling any day over Cersei and her brothers."

She was about to respond when she heard an aggravated huff of annoyance. Looking up, Elena saw her mother standing there, arms crossed, and her expression seemed not too pleased. Lady Stark took one look at her daughter and husband's bastard then back to the direwolves. "What did I say about these wolves staying locked up until the King leaves?" she asked firmly.

Jon looked down somberly afraid to answer the angry woman. Elena meanwhile sighed loudly, "Mother, they need to spread their legs for a little time. They don't like being coop-"

"I do not care what they want Elena, the Queen already announced her distaste for them."

"Well we are bringing them to King's Landing with us so she must learn to get past the distaste."

Lady Stark sighed, "Must you be so defiant? And why are you not getting ready for tonight?"

"Oh mother I don't even want to go."

"You will go though, and you will behave yourself." She looked over to Jon and gave a reproachful look, "Don't you have something to do?"

Jon got up quickly, "Yes ma'am." He motioned for Ghost to follow and the two headed for the Godswood.

Elena watched their retreating figures, then turned back to her mother. "Must you be so rude to him, he is a Star-"

"Don't say it" Catelyn interrupted, "Now please lock up North and then go get ready for tonight. I will go find Bran and tell him the same."

"Bran? Didn't he go hunting?"

Catelyn shook her head, "Of course not, he's too little."

"But his direwolf is missing?" Elena motioned towards the Kennel where only Lady and Nymeria were sleeping. "He must have gone somewhere with him."

"Oh I don't have time for this, I still have to make sure we have enough mead for Lord Tyrion and flowers for the table."

Elena shrugged, "I'll go find him. You finish what you have to."

Her mother smiled, "Thank you dear" she spoke as she hurried back towards the castle.

Elena watched until she was out of sight and turned to North. "Where's Bran?" she asked. "Where's are brothers?"

North looked up at her owner and then began to sniff the ground and took off trotting towards the abandoned part of the castle. Elena, following close on her heals, watched her pet with amazement. They really were fascinatingly smart creatures.

After a little ways, North began to slow up. Rounding a corner, Elena stopped to see Joseth in front of her. He looked concerned, staring around at the empty yard with a puzzled expression, the boy didn't even notice them approach.

"Joseth?" she spoke and the boy jumped at the sound.

"Elena," he said, "I mean Lady Stark." He bowed causing Elena to roll her eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Bran," she explained. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard a noise," he said softly, "a big bang actually. I came to investigate."

"Oh" Elena said but she didn't sound very interested, "well I'll should be going."

"Going" Joseth repeated hastily, "Going where?"

"To find Bran."

"Can I help?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Really?"

He nodded eagerly and she sighed, "Well sure."

They walked quietly for a minute or two until Joseth finally spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about the other night, I'm sorry for saying the things I did."

"I really don't want to talk about this now, Joseth-" she began but he cut her off.

"I think I might have made a hasty decision."

"A hasty decision?" she mimicked.

"Why yes, I don't want to cut you out of my life, even if it means trouble for my brother."

She looked over at him puzzled, "Where is all this coming from?"

"Well my brother is leaving for King's Landing soon," he explained, "and with him gone, I wouldn't feel so guilty about seeing you."

Elena looked away embarrassed. "You do know I am leaving with him, don't you?"

Joseth balked at her words, "You're what?"

"I'm heading to King's Landing" she explained. "It will be good for me."

"You can't go" his voice sounded desperate and Elena could see the pain in his brown eyes.

Elena shrugged, "I'm sorry but I am. Nothing you can do or say to stop me."

"But you can't leave, I… I love you."

Elena held back a tear, knowing that if there was something that could be said to stop her from going to King's Landing it was that. She held firm though, "you're a little late for that" she spoke coldly. North meanwhile trotted behind her and pushed her nose into the back of the young girl's leg almost as if she was trying to get her to move fast. "North, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked towards the wolf.

Joseth frowned but continued the conversation. "I'm really, really sorry for the other night."

But Elena didn't hear his words as once again she was pushed forward. "Okay North, we're coming" she called as the direwolf tugged at her dress impatiently.

"Please reconsider" Joseth pleaded as he followed behind North. "King's Landing isn't the place for you. You belong here with me."

Elena sighed as she remembered saying similar words to Jon before, "If I remember correctly" she spoke finding her voice, "you didn't exactly want me around you."

"I told you, it was a hasty mistake."

"Well how do I know you won't make another and hate me the next day? You're moods change more than my mother's" she complained, earning a reproachful look from Joseth.

"What is that?" He asked suddenly acknowledging two small figures by the clearing.

Elena rolled her eyes, assuming he deliberately tried to change the subject but then she too noticed the silhouettes. One seemed to be laying down and the other looked like some sort of animal. "I can't tell but it looks almost like-" but Elena never got a chance to finish her words as North began to howl loudly and race past them. It dawned on the young girl then who was in the clearly. "Oh there he is," she announced happily, "its Bran and his direwolf.

Joseth scrunched up his brow, confused. "Why is he laying down?"

"I don't know, why do boys do half the things they do. Maybe he made a 'hasty decision'" she spoke mocking his exact expression from before.

He frowned at her words then turned back to Bran who was finally coming into view. "HEY BRAN" he bellowed, "YOU BETTER GET UP AND BACK INTO THE CASTLE BEFORE LADY STARK SEES YOU."

The young boy still hadn't moved and Elena watched as both North and Bran's unnamed direwolf stood somberly at his side. They both looked towards Elena and Joseth expectantly, and North gave her owner a painful howl that made the young girl's heart drop. "Something is wrong" she whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Joseth gave her a crazed look and turned back to Bran. The boy still hadn't moved but he could have very well fallen asleep in the grass. Joseth had down it countless times before. He looked back to his love and gave a bemused look, "He obviously asleep, Elena, no need to panic."

"BRAN!" She screamed but again the boy did not stir. "Oh Gods, Bran?"

Suddenly Joseth noticed something wet on the ground. It was dark and at first Joseth thought it was mud until he noticed the reddish color. Realization dawned on him and he held out a hand blocking Elena from walking any further. "Stop" he mumbled, "wait here."

Elena looked at him, confusion on her face but she listen. Joseth walked closer and when he was right next to Bran, he took a sharp intake of air.

"What is it?" Elena asked, "Is he okay?"

"Elena stay there." Joseth warned, unsure what to do himself. "Just stay there."

She took a hesitant step forward, "Joseth please why isn't he getting up. Bran? Bran!" She looked to the direwolves then started coming closer.

"DON'T LOOK!" Joseth bellowed and his tone startled the young girl.

"joseth please, what is wrong?"

"STAY OVER THERE!"

"Joseth? Bran? Why isn't he moving?" She was over the two of them now and she looked down at her brother's unmoving form and felt nauseous.

"He must have fallen."

"Fallen?" It took her a moment to comprehend his words. "Fallen from where?" She looked to her right and saw the large looming tower. Suddenly it began to click; Bran wasn't allowed to go on the hunt so he must have been upset; when he is upset he likes to climb; he must have climbed to this side of the castle because it is the quietest and most peaceful, therefore if he slipped no one would have heard him yell out. Suddenly Elena felt light headed and she fell to her knees. Her brother has fallen and now he's not moving. He might not even be breathing, but she couldn't feel anything. She was in shock. She could hear Joseth talking to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. His face looked worried and though she wanted to tell him everything would be okay she really didn't believe that for herself.

"Elena?" Joseth tried again, "Darling can you hear me?" He looked at her unfocused brown eyes and tried again. "Sweetie he's breathing, but he needs help. He is bleeding from the back of the head and his back might be broken. You need to go get him help."

"Bran fell?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" the young man nodded encouraged, "he fell so we need to help him."

"He… he he climbs all the time. He never falls." She walked over towards her brother and stared down at the carnage.

"Elena please, don't look just go get your mother" Joseth tried to shield her view. "Elena can you hear me?" He grabbed her arm and gave her a shake but her body felt limp in his arms. "Snap out of it, please."

The young girl continued to stare down at her brother's body. "He never falls, never. He can't. How could he have fallen?"

"I don't Elena but please go." Joseth ripped off his jacket and shirt in one fluid movement. Discarding the jacket to the side, he bunched up the shirt and knelt down next to Bran. Ever so gently he lifted the young boy's head and placed her shirt underneath trying to apply some pressure to the wound. He

"Elena he needs help! You need to go get him help!" His pleas sounded desperate as he looked up to see her dazed expression. She was still muttering, still staring at her brother's broken body like it wouldn't be real if she believed hard enough. "Elena, please, sweetheart you need to go get them."

"Bran, please get up." She laid down next to her brother and place her hands gently on his chest. "You climb all the time, Bran, you can't be hurt."

"ELENA" Joseth bellowed and watched as the young girl snapped back to reality. She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "You need to get your mother. Tell Lady Stark, Bran is severely hurt, okay? Then get Maester Luwin to come. He will know what to do."

"Is he going to die?" Her voice sounded so small and frightened that Joseth wanted to grab her and take her away from all this; to get the hurt out of her eyes. But his hands were too busy at the moment trying to stop the bleeding to the back of Bran's head while keeping his neck sturdy, all his other emotions and urges would have to wait until later.

"Elena if you don't go get someone then yes, please, go."

She nodded at this, finally seeming to comprehend that she needed to do something. "Okay" she mumbled, "I'll go." Standing up shakily, she cast one last look at her brother and ran off. She sped towards the castle and was almost there when a branch tripped her up. She landed hard to the ground and was unable to use anything to break her fall but her face causing her nose to begin to bleed.

"Well that was graceful" called a voice and Elena looked to see Jon's feet below her. He couldn't have seen the bloody nose yet as he tone sounded more annoyed than concerned. "Did you find Bran?" he asked, his voice hollow. It was obvious from his tone that he was still a little frustrated with the encounter with Lady Stark before.

Elena struggling to find her words, looked up at her brother. "Jon please help me" she cried.

Jon swore loudly and within a second was at his sister's side, trying to help. "Gods!" he spoke, "You're nose! You must have landed hard."

"Forget about the nose!" Elena cried brushing his hands away, "You have to help me find them, please!"

Her tone startled him, and within a second Jon was standing and wrapping his arms around her. His sister accepted his embrace and buried herself deep within his chest. "Elena? What is it?"

"BranfellandIneedtogogethelpbuticantbecauseIknowit snouse." There was no breaks in her explanation and Jon had a rough time trying to make out what on earth she had just said.

He pulled her out of his arms and held her at an arm's length hoping to understand better. "What did you say?" he asked. "Bran what?"

Fresh tears fell from her face and she took an anguished breathe. "He fell, Jon. He fell from one of those stupid towers he's always climbing. I have to find my mother but I don't know where she is. Or Maester Luwin. Oh Jon what if I'm too late, what if I took too long and now he's… he's dead."

"Don't say such things. Your mother is working on the banquet, remember she said that and Maester Luwin is probably with her. It will be all right, sister, Bran will be fine. But first you should get check out. You're nose-"

Elena shook her head, "You didn't see him. He was so lifeless."

"I'm sure he is fine. Come on let's go get the Maester and he will say the same thing." He tugged her arm and led her towards the castle. He held her gingerly, almost as if he was afraid she would break, and be the time they reached the castle, Elena was crying once more.

It was Ser Rodrik, they found first and the old man looked shocked at the sight before him, "My lady, what in the Old Gods' names, happened to you?"

"Ser Rodrik where is my mother? I need her!"

"She is right in there, my dear. Let me get her for you." The Master at Arms offered but Elena couldn't wait as she went running inside.

"Mother!" she yelled as she spotted Catelyn Stark looking over flower arrangements with a servant. Lady Stark looked up at the commotion and nearly collapsed at the sight of her daughter. "Elena what on earth is going on? Is that blood on your face? What happened?"

"Bran he's fallen. He's hurt, mother very, very badly."

Catelyn grabbed at her heart. "He what? You're the one whose bleeding, where… how… Bran's fallen?"

"He's fallen, mother. Please we must get Maester Luwin now!"

Ser Rodrik and Jon came running in behind them, both looking grave.

"Ser Rodrik?" Catelyn asked, "Where is my son?"

The Knight looked confused, "Your son, my lady, it is your daughter who needs help."

"No" Elena cried, "its Bran. He fell by the old tower, on the South side of the property."

"I'll go find Maester Luwin and bring him" spoke up Jon. For once he was met by a grateful look from Lady Stark, rather than a reproachful one. "Yes" she begged "please hurry."

Jon ran off as Elena reached for her mother. "Come mother, we must go now. Ser Rodrik, you too we will need your help."

Ser Rodrik tugged at his whiskers unconsciously. "Lead the way, my lady."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter should hopefully be up soon but I'll tell you guys now, it won't be as long, Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
